Destined For Each Other
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: A one-shot collection, showing the interaction and admiration between Beast Boy and Raven! Everything from fluff to hurt, from humor, to drama! It's all found here! Rating may change for future chapters
1. Tarzan Boy

Destined For Each Other

Tarzan Boy

A/N: Alright folks! I'm officially starting my own one-shot collection today! Yay!! Anyways, in case you all don't know me, I'm **ChicoMagnifico**. I'm the author of "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger!" Perhaps my MOST popular story! Lol! If you haven't already, you should definitely give it a look see, and review while you're at it! Anyways I hope you all enjoy my first Teen Titans one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the Teen Titans…alright now that, that's out of the way, let's get started!! : )

It was a quiet, early morning in the Titan's Tower, a little _too _early for a certain green-skinned teenager to be up. But if you haven't guessed it, he was up watching a movie. Interestingly enough, he was watching Tarzan. Beast Boy's eyes were glued on the screen as he saw Tarzan maneuver instinctively through the jungle. He watched in amazement as the ape-man swung on vines, slid on tree branches, and jumped high above the tree tops. Suddenly the door to the common room swished open to reveal Cyborg yawning and scratching his rear end as he made a beeline to the fridge. He looked over at the couch to see Beast Boy, watching T.V. zombified.

"Yo BB, don't tell me you pulled an all nigther!!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen. Receiving no response from the green teen, Cyborg made his way over to the couch. He walked up in front of Beast Boy and began to wave his hands up and down in front of Beast Boy's face, but still received no reply. Cyborg began to grow frustrated but was interrupted as Robin and Starfire came beaming through the front doors, holding each other's hands.

"Hey BB, the two love birds just came bursting through the door! Doesn't that give you an idea? Huh? Huh?" Cyborg nudged Beast Boy, winking at him and giving a knowing smile. But still, Beast Boy was unmoved.

"Forget ya man!" Cyborg shouted as he walked back to the kitchen

"Greetings friends! Is today not the most glorious morning?" Starfire greeted gleefully, while Robin nodded his head with a big goofy smile on his face. Cyborg raised his eyebrow at Robin, but went back to cooking his bacon. Finally Raven entered the common room, and went straight for the cup boards. Beast Boy's nose twitched a little at the strong smell of lavender radiating from Raven. He quickly snapped out of his trance and headed to the table to sit with the rest of his team mates.

"Oh sure! Come over for _Raven_" Cyborg grumbled, Raven heard and blushed lightly under her hood. Beast Boy just shrugged it off as he prepared himself a tofu breakfast and sat down in between Cyborg and Raven.

"So, friends, how have you all slumbered this past evening?" Starfire asked sweetly

"Good" Cyborg answered as he chewed his eggs and Bacon

"Can't complain" Raven answered deadpanned as she took a sip of her tea

"Eh…I didn't sleep, I was too busy watching movies and playing Mega Monkeys 4! Oh and Cyborg, you should _really _check out the top scores!" Beast Boy smiled cockily

"Pfft! Just wait until I finish breakfast, and then I'll pop your bubble nicely!" Cyborg smirked

"Ya _sure_! Anyways, how was your night Star?" Beast Boy asked with a friendly smile

"It was marvelous! Me and Robin spent the night…"

"UM!! What she's means to say, is that we spent the night chatting away!" Robin answered swiftly

"Ya _suuuuure_" Cyborg grinned knowingly, Robin blushed a ruby crimson on his cheeks.

"Anyways, dudes! I just got the coolest idea ever!!" Beast Boy cried out excitingly. Everyone looked at him with quirked eyebrows.

"Well?" Robin asked

"I'm gonna spend a whole week…in the wild!!" Beast Boy said, exposing his trademark boyish grin. Everyone looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter, minus Raven of course.

"Y-you! In t-the w-w-wild!?!?!" Cyborg cracked up

"Ya Beast Boy, you wouldn't last two days!!" Robin said in between laughs

"Dudes!! I so would!!" Beast Boy retorted, crossing his arms over his chest

"BB, you're the first one to complain when the power's out" Cyborg stated dryly

"And the first to complain when the water is too cold" Robin added

"And the first to whine that 'there's nothing to do'" Raven said in her usual monotone

"And did you not request to sleep in my room last week, claiming that you had a 'bad dream?'" Starfire added

"HE WHAT!?!" Robin was fuming

"So!? Did you guys forget that I was raised in Africa??" Beast Boy defended

"Still, what made you have such a 'brilliant' idea?" Raven asked

"Well I was watching Tarzan last night, and I just got all these funny feelings of going back to my African roots!" Beast Boy explained

"You mean nostalgia?" Raven asked

"Gesundheit! (Bless you!)" Beast Boy smiled at Raven, who sighed in exasperation

"Beast Boy, let's think logically for a moment…where would you go? And what if there's an emergency? And what if something happens to you?" Robin tried to reason

"Robin, first off, I would just hang at the island across from the tower! Secondly, there's hasn't been an emergency since Tokyo! And thirdly, dudes! I have animal powers! Duh!" Beast Boy clarified confidently

"Hmm…he makes a good point Robin, besides, I can't wait to see him crawl back crying after the first night!!" Cyborg laughed again

"Very well Beast Boy, you have _one _week! That's it!" Robin made clear

"Dude!! You're the best!! I'll get ready right now!!" Beast Boy yelled eagerly as he dashed out the common room in record time.

"I have a _bad _feeling about this" Raven admitted wryly

"We all do, that's why _you're _gonna convince him to stay" Robin declared

"What? Why me?" Raven questioned

"Because, the little green bean has a MAJOR crush on ya Rae" Cyborg snickered, receiving a blush and a death glare from Raven.

"It's true Raven. Besides I know you…return his feelings" Robin chuckled

"I do NOT" Raven replied frustrated

"Um…Raven, mind connection, remember?" Robin chuckled again, as he pointed to his temple. Raven blushed as her secrete admiration for the green titan was out in the open. Starfire was beaming with joy, before trapping Raven in a hug. Raven broke out of the hug and headed towards the exit.

"Consider our mind connection over, bird boy!" Raven grunted angrily as she headed out to find Beast Boy. Robin just shrugged as he continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was checking himself out in his mirror before growing a cocky smile on his face. He left his room and proceeded to exit the Tower. As he turned the corner, he accidently bumped into Raven.

"I'm so sorry Raven!" Beast Boy apologized as he offered his hand to Raven. Raven accepted the help, but when she looked up, her eyes grew wide in shock. Beast Boy was wearing nothing but a loan clothe. Raven's cheeks grew hot and red, at seeing Beast Boy in this light. She pulled her hood over her head. Beast Boy saw her blush, and grinned cockily again.

"You like?" Beast Boy asked in a deep voice as he puffed out his chest in emphasis. For once Raven found herself at lost for words.

"C'mon Rae, you know I'm your Tarzan Boy!" Beast Boy gloated as he began to flex. Raven rolled her eyes, but had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You're my sexy ape-man alright" Raven replied in her trademark monotone

"Ha! I knew it!!" Beast Boy pointed and grinned widely. Raven was shocked that Beast Boy read past her emotionless statement.

"What makes you think I wasn't being sarcastic?" Raven questioned

"Your smile tipped me off!" Beast Boy smiled, pointing at her mouth. Raven blushed and turned to leave, but she felt Beast Boy's gentle hand grab her shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed…I…uh…like it" Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his awkwardly

"Like what?" Raven asked

"Your smile" Beast Boy answered, smiling warmly. Raven returned the gesture

"Thank you" Raven whispered as both their cheeks turned red

"But don't get used to it" Raven clarified back to her monotone as she walked away and headed back to the common room

"Raven! Wait up!" Beast Boy ran after the empath, but not before he tripped over his own feet and stumbled into the common room. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg turned their heads to see Beast Boy, half naked and on the floor in an awkward position

"Some Tarzan boy" Raven acknowledged sarcastically as the other three titans burst out in hysterical laughter again.

End of 1st story

A/N: Well there's the first one-shot ladies and gentlemen! I was inspired by both the Disney film "Tarzan" and the classic 80's song "Tarzan Boy" by Baltimora to write this little number up!! Lol!! Hope you guys liked it!! And there will be more soon!! Anyways, be sure to READ and REVIEW!! : )


	2. You Are Not Alone

Destined For Each Other

You are Not Alone

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews so far!! Okay now this one-shot is gonna be a little more dramatic just to let you know! And It was inspired when I was listening to Michael Jackson last night. He's one of my ALL TIME favorite artists, WAAAAAAAAY before he died : ) Anyways here we go!

It had been weeks after the whole Malchior incident with Raven. But she still kept herself locked away in her room. Occasionally the Titans would come knocking at her door to give her meals, or check if she was alright, but they would only receive a small response that she was still alive. The only person she did not respond to was Beast Boy, which made him feel depressed and guilty whenever thinking about the matter. Another day passed by and Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He left his room and walked over to Raven's door down the hallway.

He stopped in front of her door and hesitantly tapped on the door.

"Raven? It's me Beast Boy" Beast Boy spoke softly, almost as if he feared his voice would scare her away

"Go away" Raven whispered so softly, that if it wasn't for Beast Boy enhanced hearing, he would've missed it. But Beast Boy heard something else in her room, the sound of sobbing.

"Raven, are you crying?" Beast Boy asked softly, not wanting to sound like he was mocking her in any way

"No! And I told you to go away!!" Raven shouted, anger beginning to rise within her

"Raven, I just want to help…"

"Leave me alone Beast Boy. Please" Raven was practically pleading. Beast Boy gave out a disappointed sigh before turning on his heel to leave, but he never took a step.

'She'll probably kill me for this, but It'll be worth it in the end…HOPEFULLY' Beast Boy thought to himself as he turned himself into a fly, and flew under Raven's door. He turned back into his human self, tip-toeing his way over to the crying empath on the bed. Her back was turned to him, and right when he was about to place his hand on her shoulder…

"You don't like to listen, do you?" Raven asked emotionlessly. Beast Boy pulled his hand back in surprise

"I thought I told you to leave me alone…" Raven stated annoyed

"And I thought I told you, that you weren't alone" Beast Boy replied firmly. Raven tensed slightly but gave out a sigh.

"Beast Boy, why can't you let me just wallow in my sorrow?" Raven asked sadly

"Because I'm worried for you Raven. And I care for you too much to see you like this" Beast Boy answered gingerly

"Lies, no one could ever care for me…I'm unlovable, just ask Malchior" Raven replied, on the verge of tears

"Raven, Mal-dork was a jerk! He doesn't deserve your love! And you know that's not true! Robin and Cyborg care for you like a sister! And Starfire? Pfft! She thinks you _really_ are her sister!" Beast Boy chuckled softly, then grinning widely when he heard Raven giggle ever so softly

"But what about you? You don't see me as a sister do you?" Raven asked miserably

"No I don't see you as a sister… I don't even care for you like that" Raven felt like her heart was ripped out and stomped on all over again

"I see you as _so _much more than a sister Rae, and I don't care for you…I…l-love you" Beast Boy murmured

"What…did you just say?" Raven asked, not believing what she heard

"I love you Raven, and I'm sorry that, that bastard ruined your first _real _love experience…" Beast Boy said sadly. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, Beast Boy was opening himself up to her. But what he said next, caused her world to come crashing on her.

"…just like Terra did to me, when she made me forget about you" Beast Boy explained. Raven looked up from her hands and stared Beast Boy right in the eyes. She was searching them for any doubt, any sign that he was lying, but she found no such thing. She gasped softly when Beast Boy grabbed her hands gently.

"Raven, you are not alone. I am here with you" Beast Boy whispered lovingly, never taking his eyes away from Raven's

"And though you're far away…" Beast Boy continued pointing to her temple

"…I am here to stay" Beast Boy pointed to her heart

"And you're _always_ in my heart" Beast Boy finished brought his hand to his own heart

"Beast Boy…I….thank you" Raven said gratefully, growing the smallest, but most wonderful smile Beast Boy had ever seen. Raven's eyes began to water before the tears slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Beast Boy brought his thumbs up and wiped away her tears tenderly. Suddenly, Raven began to glow, blinding Beast Boy for a second. He brought his hand up to his face to cover his eyes from the bright light. When he looked back, Raven was in an all white leotard and cloak. Beast Boy was beyond confused, especially when he saw Raven smiling brightly but gratefully. She ran up and hugged Beast Boy again, but this time without hesitation, Beast Boy hugged her back.

"Remember Rae…I will always be with you, and you will _never _be alone" Beast Boy whispered in her ear, before kissing the charka on her forehead lovingly. She laid her head in his chest, and smiled, feeling a much deeper love for the green changeling, than for anyone else.

* * *

Four of the Teen Titans stood on the edge of the island, looking down at a tombstone sadly. Starfire cried on Robin's shoulder as he placed two roses on the grave. Cyborg walked up and placed a copy of Mega Monkeys 4 on top of the roses.

"I'm g-gonna miss ya BB" Cyborg said between sniffles, before he wiped his running nose with his forearm.

Raven stood behind them all, and waited patiently until they left. When they walked past her, she slowly made her way up to the grave, and once she read the engraving on the tombstone she felt like crying all over again.

"_Here Lies Garfield Mark Logan_

_Loving Father and Husband_

_May you Rest In Peace"_

Raven looked down at her finger and saw her wedding ring glisten gloomily in the cloudy sky. She cried as she knelt down and ran her hands over the tombstone.

"You promised I wouldn't be alone!" Raven cried bitterly. She felt a cold rush of air on her ear. She felt it again, and she could have sworn, it sounded like a familiar whisper.

"_I didn't break my promise Rae…" _She heard the voice whisper

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked in disbelief

"_You are not alone Raven….I'm always in your heart" _Beast Boy's voice whispered again. Raven smiled sadly before she got up and touched her heart, feeling it beat harder than usual.

"I know now Garfield…I know now…." Raven whispered as she returned to the Titan's Tower.

END OF STORY

A/N: Ya sorry if this one-shot was extremely depressing, but after listening to "You Are Not Alone" by Michael Jackson, it just hit me like a ton of bricks!! Anyways, I promise to write happier one-shots next time! : )

READ and REVIEW please!! : )


	3. Gorgeous

Destined For Each Other

Gorgeous

A/N: Alright guys! I'm writing another one-shot for you guys! And this one, like I promised, will be a bit happier than the last! : )

Special thanks to **Jckson15 **who gave me the idea! Thanks girl! ; )

Beast Boy laid down on the soft, king-size bed he shared with Raven. He looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. They had been going out for nearly a year now, and they were passed that awkward point where they had to hide their feelings for each other from the others. It took the other titans, more specifically Robin and Cyborg, a while to get used to Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. But eventually the two eldest Titans got over their shock, and expressed their honest happiness for the two. Beast Boy smiled to himself as he remembered the first day he finally had the guts to ask Raven out.

" _Hey Raven um…how would you…like…to hang out with me…sometime? Only if you…want to though" Beast Boy asked awkwardly as he stood in front of Raven's room_

"_No, no! That sounds too nervous!" Beast Boy whispered to himself. Beast Boy grew a cocky smirk._

"_Sup Rae? Friday, you, me, a movie? Meet ya here" Beast Boy said coolly_

"_No, no! That sounds to….jerky!" Beast Boy scorned himself_

"_Hey Raven, would you like to go to the movies Friday?" Beast Boy asked_

"_Ya! That's good!" Beast Boy said excitingly as he lifted his hand to knock on Raven's door. Just when he was about to tap on her door, it opened before he even touched it. Raven's eyes were seen behind the slightly opened door. Beast Boy jumped back in surprise._

"_Raven!" Beast Boy shouted_

"_Beast Boy" Raven replied monotonously_

"_Umm…did you…hear anything?" Beast Boy asked nervously_

"_Just everything" Raven answered dryly. Beast Boy gulped, as he began to sweat bullets and fear for his life._

"_Um…Please don't kill me!!" Beast Boy pleaded_

"_I'm not going to kill you, Beast Boy" Raven sighed_

"_Y-you're not?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief_

"_No, how will we go to the movies if you're dead?" Raven asked matter-of-factly_

"_Y-you actually _want _to go?!" Beast Boy was flabbergasted_

"_Yes Beast Boy, I _actually _want to go" Raven replied with a ghost of a smile on her face. Beast Boy's face on the other hand, was beaming. _

"_Don't make me change my mind" Raven warned, making Beast Boy nod his head in agreement_

"_So…meet you here at 7:00?" Beast Boy asked_

"_I thought you said Friday?" Raven asked suspiciously_

"_Well I did…but you got me so excited! Why not tonight?" Beast Boy asked eagerly_

"_S-sure" Raven responded coyly_

"_Sweet! See ya then Rae!" Beast Boy shouted happily as he ran off to his room. Raven watched him as he turned the corner to enter his room. She couldn't help but let her smile grow a little more._

Beast Boy smiled and chuckled to himself, as he replayed that fateful day in his head. Beast Boy looked over at the clock, it read 3:27 in the morning. He decided that it was time to drift off to dream land.

"Beast Boy?" A light voice whispered in his ear. Opening his eye a crack, he noticed his beautiful girlfriend Raven sleeping beside him. He smiled brightly, and hugged her tighter.

"Ya Rae?" He responded tenderly.

"Do you.." Raven started, but hesitated to continue

Beast Boy opened his eyes all the way, and laid on his side looking Raven in the eyes, fully interested in her question.

"Do I what?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, but continued. "Do…you think… I'm beautiful?" She asked timidly. Beast Boy chuckled a bit but returned to his loving smile.

"What kind of question is that?" Beast Boy asked

"I…don't know" Raven admitted ashamed

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question. Just go back to sleep" she said softly as she turned her back to face her green boyfriend. Beast Boy smiled sadly, before he brought his hand up to draw little circles on Raven's shoulder.

"Raven, I want you to know, you're more than beautiful to me. You're _gorgeous_!" Beast Boy informed. Raven turned around to look at Beast Boy in the eyes. She smiled shyly before whispering a thank you. Beast Boy leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, she gratefully returned the display of love.

"I love you Raven" Beast Boy whispered in her ear. Raven smiled before making herself comfortable on his bare-green chest

"I love you too, Beast Boy" she whispered back as they drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms.

END OF STORY

A/N: Hopefully this one-shot was much more uplifting than the last! Lol! But sorry this chapter was so short, but it was quick idea that came to my mind! But of course not all of it was mine! Some credit goes to **Jckson15! **Thanks again!! Don't forget to READ and REVIEW!! : )

P.S. Hey! If there's a story you all shud check out (besides mine of course! Lol!) you shud give **SilentNami's **story "Oh How We Struggle" a look see! And don't forget to review her story too! ; )

Until later buds!


	4. Human Nature

Destined For Each Other

Human Nature

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but my recent inspirations didn't really seem to fit very well :P So If any of you guys have ideas, and would like to share them with me…PLEASE feel free to PM me!! Lol!! Or if you guys just want someone to chat with, I'm here for ya's!! lol!! On with the story! : )

No one in the Titans Tower would've ever expected Raven, the gothic, dark, secretive, girl to fall madly in love with Beast Boy; the happy-go-lucky, spontaneous, and self-proclaimed funny guy of the group. Well no one except for Starfire of course, because she had a close "sisterly" bond with the empath. But since no one suspected any "strong" bond between Raven and Beast Boy, neither Robin nor Cyborg noticed the way they would smile at each other or the way they spent a lot more time together. Now it was normal for Cyborg to be oblivious to such hints, but for the former protégé of Batman, Robin had no excuse for not noticing the blossoming romance between the local Changeling and Half-Demon sorceress. But in his defense, Raven and Beast Boy did hide their tracks very well.

When Beast Boy finally did have the courage to ask out Raven, she accepted, but was still uncomfortable about having to show public displays of affection. So Beast Boy gladly complied with Raven's request of keeping their new relationship a secrete from their team mates. But the two did have quite a few close calls, once even being caught by Cyborg when the two snuck into Raven's room late at night. Luckily for them, Cyborg's batteries were low, so he just ignored the two youngsters and headed straight for his own room.

Another close call was early on a Friday morning, when Raven and Beast Boy were on the couch, holding hands and watching the morning sunrise together. Behind them entered a groggy Boy Wonder, who completely overlooked the two's tender moment, and just merely grabbed himself a cup of coffee and left the room as quietly as he entered. Starfire on the other hand, was not as clueless.

All the Titans sat together on the couch, as they all watched their weekly movie. Raven grew bored of the action-packed thriller blockbuster, and swiftly left the room and proceeded to her room. Before she left, she gave out a small cough, only loud enough for Beast Boy to hear, with his sensitive hearing, to let him know that she looked forward to seeing him later that night. Beast Boy smiled warmly in return, as he watched Raven leave from the corner of his eye. Starfire watched inquisitively at the two's silent form of communication, while Cyborg and Robin stared brainlessly at the Television screen. A couple minutes later, Beast Boy got up and excused himself.

"Well I'm hitting the hay you guys!" Beast Boy stated as he stretched his arms in the air and left the room.

"Uhh…" Robin and Cyborg replied dimly, still keeping their eyes glued to the T.V. screen. Beast Boy looked back and gave one last wave of goodbye to Starfire, before disappearing into the hallway. Starfire smiled, returning the gesture, before she too got up from her seat next to Robin.

"I also, will leave to receive some sleep, friends!" Starfire informed as she left the room, following Beast Boy down the hallway.

"Uhh…" Robin and Cyborg responded densely again.

Starfire glided down the hallways, being careful not to catch the attention of the green teen hero. She hid behind a corner, and peeked her head ever so slightly around it to see Beast Boy knock softly on Raven's door.

"Hey Raven, it's me" Beast Boy whispered softly against the door. Almost immediately, the door swished open to reveal Raven, smiling softly before she gestured for her green aficionado to enter her room. Beast Boy entered as Raven closed the door behind him. Starfire waited a couple of seconds before she glided in front of Raven's room, and pressed her ear against the door. She could barely understand what the two were saying, but thanks to the deathly quiet tower, she could comprehend just enough of the underground couple's conversation.

"So Rae, any reason you left during the middle of the movie?" Starfire heard Beast Boy ask through the door. Even outside in the hallway she could hear the smile in the Changeling's voice.

"I was getting bored" Raven answered plainly

"Aw c'mon Rae! Are you _sure _it wasn't because you wanted me to rush over here?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned closer to his pale beauty of a girlfriend. Raven rolled her eyes, before playfully pushing Beast Boy off her bed.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as he pouted and pretended to be hurt.

"Oops" Raven smirked down at her boyfriend. Starfire heard Beast Boy chuckle and then heard a whimper that sounded like it came from Raven. Starfire immediately grew worried, but soon relaxed when she heard Raven giggle softly. Wait! Raven giggling?? Starfire was confused beyond her usual level of misunderstanding. She was absolutely mystified. She cupped her ear, and placed her ear even closer to the door. She heard faint sounds of lips smacking, and she grew even more curious at what her two friends were doing in the room (NO! They're not doing what you think they're doing!!).

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked after she broke away slowly from Beast Boy's lips

"Ya Raven?"

"Why do you think we're doing this?" Raven asked again, Beast Boy pulled away, and stared at his girlfriend in the violet eyes that he fell in love with.

"Doing what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"All of this. You and me together. Why ?" Raven asked staring back at Beast Boy's deep emerald eyes. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hands gently, brought them up his mouth as he placed loving kisses on her cold pale fingers.

"I guess you could say, it's human nature Rae. When two people fall in love, the whole world around them disappears" Beast Boy whispered warmly

"I…never thought of it that way" Raven whispered back as she began to trace small patterns on Beast Boy's arms.

"Who would've thought that a brainless _jokester _like you, could be so profound?" Raven asked sarcastically before growing a smirk at her boyfriends "crestfallen" reaction.

"You know you love me _and _my jokes!" Beast Boy proclaimed proudly. Raven rolled her eyes

"I know for a fact I _don't _love your jokes. But as for the way I feel about you, is still negotiable" Raven replied with another smirk

"Really Raven? You don't know if you love me?" Beast Boy asked dejectedly. Raven turned to face Beast Boy, and felt a bit guilty for hurting her boyfriend's feelings. But she couldn't help her sarcastic remarks; after all it was what made her, Raven. She lifted her hand, and cupped his left cheek apologetically.

"Because I know for a fact, that I'm in love with you Raven" Beast Boy spoke soothingly.

"I know Beast Boy" Raven smiled gratefully

"And don't worry, I'm pretty sure I love you too" Raven smirked once more, as Beast Boy grew his boyish grin again. One thing that Raven appreciated about being an empath, was that she could always feel a little bit of Beast Boy's cheerfulness enter her own body. That was one of the things she loved about the green boy, he made her feel.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed now, Gar" Raven suggested as she saw that it was already midnight

"Ya, you're probably right!" Beast Boy replied as he laid down next to Raven and pulled her sheets over both their bodies.

"Goodnight Raven" Beast Boy yawned, before planting a warm kiss on her pale cheek

"Goodnight Beast Boy" Raven smiled before returning the favor and kissed Beast Boy chastely on his green lips. The two young lovers quickly let slumber take over their bodies as they slept peacefully. Starfire still stood outside, and couldn't help the Beast Boy-like grin that emerged on her face. She gleefully hovered to her own bedroom and slept with the same grin still on her face.

The next morning went by as usual. Raven was the first to enter the common room for her herbal tea. Cyborg and Robin followed a while later. Starfire was next to enter the common room, acting extra cheerful, for reasons unknown to the other Titans. And finally Beast Boy, joined the rest of his team mates for breakfast, naturally sitting next to Raven. Starfire smiled at the two. After breakfast, everyone went off to do what they normally would do, with the exception of Raven and Beast Boy, who were heading to the bookstore. Beast Boy begged not to go, but Raven insisted that he needed something productive to do with his spare time. Starfire began to laugh uncontrollably, grabbing the attention of her team mates.

"Um, Starfire? Are you alright?" Robin asked, concerned at Starfire's sudden outburst

"Oh yes! Robin I am fine!" Starfire reassured her worried friends

"Um, okay. Then what was with the sudden outburst?" Robin asked quizzically

"Oh it was nothing more than… 'human nature!'" Starfire answered. Raven and Beast Boy both grew ruby red cheeks, before dashing out of the room. Robin just shrugged his shoulders and headed to make his morning coffee. Starfire floated over to Robin and whispered something in his ear that made him spit out his coffee and drop his mug on the floor, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"THEY SLEPT TOGETHAR!?!?!?!"

End of story

A/N: Well there's the next update! Sorry if it's short, but it was just another quick little idea that I came up with on the fly! Lol!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And please REVIEW guys! Lol!! It ain't that hard! :P

Until next time! ChicoMagnifico OUT!! : )


	5. Heart Race

Destined For Each Other

Heart Race

A/N: Sup my peeps!! Lol!! Well here I am again with another installment of Destined for Each Other!! Anyways I'm in a pretty darn good mood (Well, when am I NOT in a good mood?? Lol)!! I just bought an engagement ring for my pregnant girlfriend, and I'm gonna pop the question to her real soon!! : ) So I'll stop boring you with this boring author's note and just start the story already!! Lol! : )

P.S. This one shot is dedicated to my loyal fan **blueflower1594**!! Hope I made it up to you! And hop you all like it!!

All the titans where found in the main common room. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were all currently engaged in a heated race on their gamestation, and surprisingly Beast Boy was winning, with Cyborg hot on his tail. Robin was out of it today, since he was dead last. Starfire was standing behind them cheering on anyone who was in the lead. Raven was just sitting on the far corner of the couch trying to get some reading done over the loud shouts of her team mates. She grumbled under her breath as Cyborg let out a very loud 'booyah' and Starfire squealed with delight.

"Dude!! You totally cheated!!" Beast Boy shouted angrily as he stood up and pointed his finger accusingly at the metal man

"How!?" Cyborg shouted back standing up and towering over Beast Boy

"You can't push me off the couch like that!" Beast Boy replied

"If you can't take the heat, stay outta the street grass stain" Cyborg retorted with a smug smile

"Well you're a….a…."

"YAY!! Robin is winning!!" Starfire exclaimed ecstatically. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped their bickering and faced the screen to see that Robin had indeed got himself a bug lead over the two. They plopped down on the couch and pushed every button on the controller trying frenetically to catch up to the team leader. Beast Boy got his revenge on Cyborg by ramming his virtual race car off the road, eliminating him from the game.

"Hey!! What the heck BB!!" Cyborg barked

"If you can't take the heat…" Beast Boy repeated Cyborg's statement, with his own haughty grin

"I see how it is green bean!" Cyborg replied as he placed his arms over his chest, waiting impatiently for the game to end. Now the race was between Robin and Beast Boy. They both channeled out their surroundings and concentrated hard on the big screen in front of them. They were head to head, shoulder to shoulder on the final lap, and the finish line was just over the horizon. Beast Boy and Robin stood up, still pushing the buttons madly as if the faster they pushed the controller the faster their race car would go. Beast Boy felt his heart beat just as fast as the virtual vehicle. He was afraid that his heart was just about to rip out of his chest. Mere seconds away from the finish line, Beast Boy used his secret weapon. He turned to Starfire and whispered something in her ear. Starfire face grew an enormous grin as she dashed over to Robin and engulfed him in bone crushing hug. The boy wonder cried out in surprise and dropped his controller, giving Beast Boy the win.

"YES!! I win!! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your Birthday!" Beast Boy danced around happily

"Starfire! You just cost me the game!" Robin whined uncharacteristically

"I'm sorry, but friend Beast Boy just told me that you have the feelings for me!" Starfire squealed excitingly. Hearing this caused Robin's face to turn red.

"Um-er-Y-you s-see Star…it's funny r-really! Um…gotta go!" Robin stuttered before running out of the common room, with a giggling Starfire right behind him.

"Wow BB. The only way you could beat anyone in Super Racers is to weasel your way to victory. I'm impressed!" Cyborg patted the green changeling's shoulder before picking up his controller again. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, before taking a look over at Raven, who had her nose deep in her book.

"Wanna go another 'round? _Without _cheating?" Cyborg asked, as he offered the second controller to Beast Boy.

"Huh? Maybe later Cy" Beast Boy waved him off as he made his way over to Raven. Cyborg smirked knowingly at the shape-shifter's approach on the violet-haired empath. He stretched out his arms and got up to leave the common room.

"Well, I'm done here then. I don't wanna play alone. See ya later BB, you too Rae!" Cyborg waved as he left the room.

"Put those two in between two slices of bread and you get a BB and Rae sandwich!" Cyborg whispered to himself and chuckled.

Beast Boy noticed that he was completely alone with Raven, ready to take advantage of such an opportunity. He walked up to Raven and sat down next to her.

"Hey Raven! Whatcha reading?" Beast Boy asked happily

"A book" Raven answered dryly

"I know that! I mean what kind of book are you reading?" Beast Boy asked kindly

"A thriller" Raven replied emotionlessly again

"Really? What's it about?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"It's about an empathic teenage girl that kills her annoying green shape-shifting teammate for disturbing her reading" Raven threatened subtly

"Oh! Cool! I bet it's got your heart beating real fast huh?" Beast Boy asked with his usual boyish grin on his face. Raven sighed deeply at Beast Boy's cluelessness

"No"

"Oh. Really? That story sounds really exciting!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Beast Boy I don't get excited" Raven explained bluntly

"And besides, don't you have something better to do than to annoy me?" Raven asked coldly. Beast Boy's ears drooped down at Raven's rejection of him.

"Okay, sorry I bothered you Rae…ven" Beast Boy said sadly as he got up and slouched his way out of the room. Raven looked over at the crest-fallen changeling and felt remorseful for what she had said. She sighed deeply

"Beast Boy, It's really about a war between two nations over the affair between their queen and emperor" Raven answered his previous question. At hearing this, Beast Boy's ears perked up and he turned around to see Raven stare at him.

"I'm sorry for my outburst" Raven apologized wryly. To anyone else, they would mistake her apology for sarcasm, but Beast Boy knew better. He grinned widely before making his way back over to his crush.

"It's okay!" Beast Boy forgave Raven as he looked over her shoulder to read some of the book. He quickly felt his eyes grow heavy. Now Beast Boy wasn't one to read, but he tried really hard to seem interested in the story, purely just in an attempt to impress Raven. But unfortunately for him, his short attention span kicked in as he yawned loudly. Raven cringed at hearing his roar-like yawn. Beast Boy saw this and apologized awkwardly. Raven dog-eared the page she was on, and closed the book.

"Well I think that's enough reading for a day" Raven announced as she got up

"Uh…sorry Rae" Beast Boy apologized sincerely

"It's okay, I understand that this book is a…bit over your reading level" Raven stated frankly

"So you must really like that book! I've seen you read it all week!" Beast Boy remarked

"It is rather intriguing" Raven replied

"But not enough to get you excited huh?" Beast Boy asked with a small smirk

"Beast Boy, I've already told you that I don't get excited" Raven repeated

"C'mon Rae! I'm sure that isn't _entirely _true!" Beast Boy said confidently

"I'm positive it is" Raven said getting annoyed by the green teen again.

"Na-uh!"

"Yes"

"Na-uh"

"Yes it is!"

"Na…"

"Beast Boy!!" Raven shouted, making Beast Boy flinch and shrink back in fear

"All I'm trying to say is… I bet I can get your heart to race!" Beast Boy said proudly. Raven sighed from exasperation and got up to leave. Beast Boy grabbed her arm gently and spun her around to face him. He looked straight in the eyes and could see pure shock in her deep violet eyes.

"Would you like to take me up on that bet?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear softly. He looked at her again to see her nod her head shyly. Beast Boy felt himself doing the unthinkable; he was instinctively leaning his head forward and bringing his face closer to her. But what really shocked him was that Raven wasn't resisting, in fact she was leaning forward too.

'_What am I doing!! All I was supposed to do was tell her I like her!!'_ Beast Boy shouted in his head. But before he knew it, the space between their faces was closed, as their lips met in a ghost of a kiss. The kiss ended as fast as it happened, as the two pulled away from each other and were blushing madly. They stood there in awkward silence, not looking at each other, but eventually Beast Boy broke the silence.

"D-did I…uh…win?" Beast Boy asked uncomfortably. This caused Raven to turn around and look at him.

"No" Raven answered plainly

"What!? You didn't feel _anything_?" Beast Boy asked in a mix of shock and disappointment

"I never said I didn't feel anything" Raven answered, trying to sound as emotionless as possible

"So you _did _feel something!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily

"Yes, I felt your lips invade mine" Raven replied as she began to walk out of the common room. Beast Boy followed after.

"But…uh…did you…l-like it?" Beast Boy asked nervously awaiting her answer. Raven stopped in her tracks

"It was… nice" Raven answered not turning around due to the enormous blush that grazed her cheeks. Beast Boy grinned widely at hearing this

"Ya it was…nice" Beast Boy smiled as a blush grew on his cheeks

"Um…well see ya later Rae!" Beast Biy waved excitingly, but his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped when Raven turned around and gave him a small smile, before she turned the corner to enter her room. Beast Boy stood there for a good ten minutes with the same goofy, dreamy look on his face. Robin and Cyborg were walking and talking down the hallway, when they saw Beast Boy frozen in the same spot he was before.

"Yo BB! You okay?" Cyborg asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. Beast Boy didn't even blink

"Maybe he's brain dead" Robin whispered in Cyborg's ear

"I heard that" Beast Boy replied distractedly before he sighed dreamily. Robin and Cyborg stared at each other with raised eyebrows before they both shrugged simultaneously. Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy and lifted him like a cardboard printout. They took him inside the common room to pry the truth out of him.

END OF STORY

A/N: Ya I know it was such a random idea :P I'm quite aware that it probably had A LOT of grammatical mistakes and stuff, so you'll have to forgive me for that! Lol!! And actually I don't even think it was that good : (

But still I hope you all enjoyed!! So please read and review!! : )

And I hope you enjoyed this **blueflower1594**!! This was for you!! : )


	6. What a Fool Believes

Destined For Each Other

What a Fool Believes

A/N: For once, I have nothing to say! Lol!! Well I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this one! ; )

Don't forget to READ and REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: You all know I own NOTHING!! Lol!!

You know they say that love is one of the most wonderful things a person can feel. I agree and disagree with that. It all dates back when we all first became a team. I just left the Doom Patrol, my first real family. They were the ones who watched after me after…my parents….died. It was hard when I first left them, I was lost and somehow wound up in Jump City! And it didn't take long for me to get myself into some trouble. Not long after I just made it to the new and strange city, I found myself in the middle of an intense battle with an alien princess, that princess would eventually become like the older sister I never had. I also met up with my future fatherly figure that was Robin. When I first met him, I made sure to give him the respect he deserved, I mean come on! He's _the _Batman's student! How could I _not _respect him? Right after, I met up with Cyborg, who was the older brother I never had. And last but absolutely not least, I met the most gorgeous woman, that _ever _stepped foot on this planet. Raven.

I saw her come out of the dark-alley, and immediately I knew that she cast her spell on me. I was in love. Now I was very young at the time, still a boy! So I really didn't know what love was yet, not until she hugged me outside her door that one night. I was so stunned that my eyes were litterally the size of basketballs! But before I could react, Cyborg had to ruin the moment!! She began to express her emotions a lot more after we all defeated her super creepy dad. I've never seen her so happy before, but I wasn't happy. I know this may sound selfish, but I was _extremely _jealous of Robin. I mean he got to save her, he was the one who gave her hope to defeat her dad, and when she hugged him, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. It felt like a bullet piercing my heart, actually…I would've rather gotten shot by the bullet than to have felt the heartbreak.

I was sure to keep my cool; I didn't want to make a scene, especially after we just won one of our greatest battles!! But believe me, I was hurting on the inside. But what really hurt me was when I hugged Raven, she didn't hug back. In fact, at that moment she decided to return to her non-emotional ways. I really felt like I had no impression on her life what so ever. I couldn't sleep for the next few days, and I knew I had to tell someone about this. I decided to confront Robin, I mean at the time I believed that if I got him out of the picture, maybe, just maybe, Raven would _have _to like me! Again, I was young and stupid at the time.

So I was feeling extra brave that night, thanks to the two red bulls I drank prior, and I slammed Robin's door late that night. Robin opened up in less than a second and was looking around in the hallway wildly.

"What's wrong Beast Boy!? Is there an intruder!?" Robin asked me frantically

"Ya there is!" I shouted a bit angrily

"Who is it!? Where is he!?" Robin kept pestering

"It's you!" I yelled again, getting a confused look from Robin

"Me?"

"Ya you!"

"Beast Boy what are you…"

"Who gave you the right to steal Raven from me!?" I was furious by this point. I was huffing and puffing, and if looks could kill, I would have to be hiding Robin's body right now. Robin was still confused, but then he covered his mouth as a few snickers were being muffled under his gloves. I was ready to punch him square in the nose, man that jealousy is some pretty heavy stuff!

"Beast Boy! You got it all wrong!" He chuckled as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"There is _nothing_! I repeat, nothing going on between me and Raven" He assured me with a smile. I was still confused

"But what about when you rescued her from Trigon? Or when she hugged you?" I asked, the heartbreak returning

"I just felt that it was my responsibility as team leader to save her. And because I saved her, she must've felt grateful. Wouldn't you?" Robin asked with another chuckle

"I guess…" I trailed off, looking down at my boots shamefully

"Beast Boy, I know how you feel about Raven" Robin told me sternly

"Y-you do?" I asked shocked and embarrassed at the same time

"Ya, I've seen how you look at her every now and then. But what really tipped me off was your determination to get her to smile, laugh, and join the rest of us in our activities. Even I wouldn't risk my life trying to get Raven to crack a smile!" He explained to me. I was blushing and fidgeting with my fingers

"And if it means anything…" Robin leaned forward to whisper in my ear

"I don't think she really minds" He admitted, growing a knowing smile on his face

"Y-you really think so?" I asked shyly

"Believe me Beast Boy, only _you _could get away with your life, after pulling that many jokes on Raven" Robin reassured. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, I couldn't help but give him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Robin"

"Anytime Beast Boy. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. You should too, we have an early bird training session tomorrow" Robin said, returning to his "leader" mode. I groaned before bidding goodnight and heading to my room. But I turned around and told him one more thing before I left

"Dude, how do you expect Starfire to like you back with that broom up your butt?" I asked mockingly. The red shades on his cheeks were the last thing I saw before he closed his door.

A few years passed by, and before I knew it, I _finally _got my growth spurt!! I was finally taller than Raven and Starfire! I was actually about half an inch taller than Robin too, but that is still arguable. All of us have matured in those few years; Robin finally had the guts to admit his feelings for Starfire, and they made up for all their lost time. Starfire grew vey accustomed to our 'earthly' ways, but she still spoke in that weird alien accent. But hey, that's what made her special! Cyborg got some super cool body upgrades. And finally, Raven had…matured in all the right spots…if you catch my drift. I knew that eventually I had to make a move on her, before some other dude did. But I didn't really have to worry about it, since Raven refused to date fans.

I had been planning out the perfect way to ask Raven out, it took me about a week to do it, but I had myself options for whatever she'd throw at me. I even wrote down a list of comebacks, you know, just in case. I walked up to her door, but before I knocked, I decided to practice a little.

" Hey Raven um…how would you…like…to hang out with me…sometime? Only if you…want to though" I said aloud

"No, no! That sounds too nervous!" I whispered to myself

"Sup Rae? Friday, you, me, a movie? Meet ya here" I said, trying to muster up some cockiness

"No, no! That sounds to….jerky!" I hit my forehead with my palm

"Hey Raven, would you like to go to the movies Friday?" I tried my final option

I decided that was the best choice of all my plans. So I raised my hand to knock on her door when suddenly her door opened up, even before I touched the it. I saw her beautiful violet- eyes seen behind the slightly opened door. I couldn't help but jump back in surprise.

"Raven!" I shouted frightfully

"Beast Boy" she replied monotonously

"Umm…did you…hear anything?" I asked nervously. I don't know if it was just me, but I was beginning to sweat underneath my jump suit.

"Just everything" she answered dryly. I was terrified. I didn't know whether to bend down and beg her not to kill me, or run like there was no tomorrow.

"Um…Please don't kill me!!" Eh…Sometimes a real man knows when to admit defeat.

"I'm not going to kill you, Beast Boy" I heard her say, with that hint of annoyance in her voice

"Y-you're not?"

"No, how will we go to the movies if you're dead?" Raven asked matter-of-factly

"Y-you actually want to go?!" I asked flabbergasted, yes I know what that word means! Sort of…

"Yes Beast Boy, I actually want to go" Raven replied with a ghost of a smile on her face. My trademark grin found its way back home after hearing her say that

"Don't make me change my mind" Raven warned, though I could've sworn I heard a little bit of playfulness behind her words.

"So…meet you here at 7:00?" I asked, trying _really _hard not to start victory dancing

"I thought you said Friday?" She asked with that cute quirked eyebrow of her's

"Well I did…but you got me so excited! Why not tonight?" I asked, some of my excitement escaping through my mouth

"S-sure" She said shyly

"Sweet! See ya then Rae!" I shouted as I ran down to my room. I looked in the mirror and I started victory dancing! I did everything! From the moonwalk to jamming out "Sweet Child O' mine" on the air guitar! By the way, I'm _awesome _on the air guitar!

The date went great! I decided to be the gentleman that I was and let Raven pick where we were going and what movie we should watch. She said that she didn't know any restaurants, so I just took her to our usual pizzeria. It was nice not having to argue about which pizza toppings we should have, but I think the fact that I bought us two separate slices helped a lot. We talked about everything, from our favorite colors, to our favorite hobbies. We learned so much about each other in that one conversation! I never knew Raven liked movies with happy romantic endings!

The movie she decided to watch was a movie based on a historical book of World War 2, she was reading. I forced a smile as we entered the theater, I was expecting a snore fest, but boy was I wrong! That movie had so much gore and action in it, I could've sworn that the writers just finished playing a game of Call of Duty before writing the story! That movie was so awesome, I asked her if she wouldn't mind letting me read the book. Maybe I was a little ahead of myself, because I immediately regretted it, when she came up with the idea of spending our second date at a library. Nice one BB! We ended the night by walking back to the Tower and talking a little more. I walked to her bed room and gave her a good night hug before heading back to my rom. I stopped when I felt her hand tug my sleeve. I looked back at her, confused.

"Beast Boy…I just wanted to say…" She began looking down at her feet

"You wanted to say…" I urged her on gently

"Thanks for the great night…I had…fun" She looked up at me with the smallest but most meaningful smile. I grew my grin before letting her know that it was no problem. Before we knew it, we ended up leaning closer to each other, before our lips met in the most awesomest first kiss ever!! It was like a magnetic field forced our faces closer and closer! Gee…I guess those science dudes weren't kidding when they said that opposites attract!

Another year passed by and me and Raven hit our late teens. We had still been dating and we grow such a strong trust between us. SO strong, that we started to share a bed together. Now we never actually…did anything, but still, we got to snuggle late at night and that was more than enough for me! One night though, after we had a huge fight after I accidently spilled my soy milk on one of her rare spell books, I had to sleep back in my room for the first time in months. It was by far the _worst _argument we ever got into. She even grabbed me with her dark magic and threw me into the big screen T.V. shattering it in the process. I was never so enraged and so hurt before in my entire life. Now sure I was hurt physically, but when Raven told me that she regretted ever being my girlfriend really broke me to pieces. I couldn't believe it, I thought it was it. The only and most wonderful relationship of my life was over just like that, over a stupid accident. Cyborg and Robin helped me up and asked me if I was okay, but I guess the tears flowing down my face kind of gave them a clue about my current condition.

I felt so awkward back in my room. Staring up at my ceiling used to relax me, but now it felt wrong to have been sleeping in my room. I mean, after you share a bed with your one true love, you feel empty sleeping alone. I couldn't take it anymore, I got up from bed and was prepared to apologize to Raven, even if it wasn't _entirely _my fault. I mean she did have her book a little too close to my milk, but anyways. I knocked on her door, and then she opened it. I was surprised because she usually yelled at me to leave, before opening her door. She engulfed me in a very familiar hug.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy" She cried softly on my shoulder

"Sorry for what?" I asked, still in shock that Raven thought _she _was in the wrong.

"I shouldn't have overreacted, especially over some stupid book" She explained between her lung spasms

"Raven, you have absolutely no reason to apologize. I came here to say I was sorry! I mean _I'm _the one who spilt the milk! Besides you know what they say about spilt milk" I smiled kindly, wiping away the tears from her face. I received a similar smile in return from her. She hugged me again and laid her face on my chest.

"I just realized how empty and alone I was without you." She whispered

"Raven, what I have told you about being alone?" I asked in a mocking lecture tone. She glanced up at me and smiled softly again.

"Would you like to forget this stupid fight ever happened, and sleep with me tonight?" She asked shyly

"Pfft!! Is my skin green?" I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, well it was. We entered her room and had ourselves the most romantic and intimate night of our lives. It was our first and only time, and it meant that much more that we shared the experience with each other. What starting out as an innocent kiss, grew to be something much more. I never felt so connected with anyone in my entire life! I felt as if my soul merged with Raven's, creating one body between the two of us. A body of green and purple, power and wisdom...body and soul. I hugged her bare waist after our "episode" and placed soothing kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you Garfield" I heard her whisper before she drifted off to bed

"I love you too Raven" I whispered back, before the sandman earned his paycheck for the night, and put me to sleep.

But then, just like that, it was all over. She was gone the next morning. I looked all over the tower, asked all the other titans, and even searched the city for her. But just like that, she was gone. She left no note, no trace of where she went, she didn't even say good bye. I felt that nostalgic feeling of heartbreak return its ugly head in my heart. I haven't cried since my parents died, but after a week without knowing where Raven was, I cried on top of the roof. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I cried until the morning sunrise, then after that, I cried some more.

I locked myself in Raven's room and refused to participate in any activity with my team mates and friends. Even when Terra betrayed us, I never felt so used, so empty, so….alone.

A year passed by, and we still haven't found any trace of where Raven went. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg spent months looking for her. Robin even called up ol' Bruce in Gotham City, to keep an out for her. But nothing. With each passing day, I felt my heart grow colder and weaker. One night I snuck into the kitchen and poured myself a drain cleaner in a cup, I was just about to end my suffering life before Starfire barged in and stopped me. I love her like a sister, but when she insisted that she was saving my life, I only argued that she was ruining my death. I lost my will to live, without my Raven I had absolutely no reason to live. I stopped going on missions, I avoided the team as much as possible, and I'm pretty sure I lost 15 pounds from me not eating.

The titans ceased to exist, we officially broke apart as a team and family. Robin and Starfire moved to Gotham, where Robin was now Nightwing. From what I last heard from them, they had just recently got engaged, and Nightwing was going to inherit Wayne's Enterprises. Cyborg decided to move in with the Titans West, and naturally he started his relationship with Bee. It didn't take long before he was promoted as the new team leader of Titans West, and I couldn't be happier for him. For all of them.

I still stood there, all alone in our tower. Robin insisted that I live with him and Starfire, but I knew that if they kept me around, I would only slow down their relationship. Immediately after Cyborg was promoted, he invited me to become a Titan with them. But I also turned down his offer.

I awoke to the sound of my old monkey alarm clock. It read 7:47 p.m. and my stomach began to grumble. I dragged myself over to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. The soy milk was chunky and cheese-like, so I had no choice but to throw it out. I decided that maybe I needed a drink, so I went outside and drove the old T-car that Cyborg left behind for me. I remember being a young boy, dreaming to drive this car, but now, all those dreams were behind me. All my happy times, were nothing but cruel-painful memories. When I dreamt at night, I only dreamt of the last night I got to spend with Raven. When I was awake, I only remembered all the times I shared with her. I was living in a time machine, refusing to accept this cruel present time as my life.

I entered the bar, and sat in my usual seat. I asked the bar tender for my usual beer, and watched the Super Bowl that was on the big-screen television. I heard rowdy drunkards, and fans shouting at the television egging the players on to throw the ball, to run with it, to hold on to it. It was the last 5 seconds of the game and both teams were tied 28 all. The team with the possession of the ball, broke away from their huddle, and got in their positions. The quarterback hiked the ball, and everything was in slow motion. He looked around desperately looking for a fellow member of his team to get open, but found no luck. Time was running out, and the quarterback was running out of options. As a last resort, he ran straight ahead for the end zone nearby. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the mamoth size opponents before finally meeting his defeat, only three yards away from the end zone. The drunkards and fans cried out in disappointment when the quarterback was tackled, and fumbled the ball to allow the other team to return it for the winning touchdown.

I began to think of myself as the pathetic quarterback. I thought of the play as my future and life. The ball represented what was most important to me; Raven. I compared myself getting tackled and fumbling the ball, as the situation of me losing my one true love. I lastly viewed the opposing team running the ball for the winning touchdown as my utter demise, and the end to my miserable life. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. I got up, paid the good man his money and left the bar. I drove back to my lonely home that was once Titans Tower, and walked into the deserted common room. What was once a vivid sanctuary was now a ghost town, with only one broken spirit wandering the tower.

Suddenly I heard a strange noise coming from down the halls. It was so strange and unfamiliar to me. I followed the sound of what seemed to be…crying? But it wasn't just any kind of crying, it sounded like a…baby. At the sudden realization, I ran as fast as I could in my human form, only to discover that the sound was coming from Raven's room. I stood outside the door, before I finally forced myself to enter the pass code and enter the room.

My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and my heart stopped all together. There she stood, in all her goddess like beauty. There in front of the moonlight was…Raven. She still had her black leotard, and her dark blue cloak. Her hair no longer framed her face, instead her beautiful purple locks were shoulder length. And in her arms was a little girl, no older than a few months. I couldn't believe what was happening. I pinched myself so hard, that I broke the skin of my arm, to prove that I wasn't dreaming. She steeped closer to me, and I could see her tears rolling down her cheek. I stepped forward just as soon as I was sure this was real.

"Garfield I'm so sor…" I interrupted her by smashing my chapped-green lips against her cold-untouched ones. She hungrily returned the kiss, and placed her free arm on my chest. I protectively wrapped my arms around her waist, holding on, as if she would disappear if let go. We finally broke apart when the need for air was too great. I wiped away her tears, and placed gentle and loving kisses on her eyelids.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" Raven apologized between sobs

"I don't care Raven, I'm just so glad you returned" I kissed her charka on her forehead. She looked up at me, and gave me that grateful and emotional smile, that was reserved only for me.

"I love you Garfield" She whispered

"I love you too Raven" I whispered back as I embraced her again. Before long, the little girl was tired of being ignored and began to cry softly again. I looked down and then back up at Raven, confusion written all over my face.

"Her name is Hope" Raven said with a smile. I was still confused, but Raven grabbed my hand and placed it on the small child's pointed ear.

"She's yours" Raven reassured. For the first time in a long time, I let myself smile. NO! This was no smile, it was a grin! From ear to ear! My face hurt from not using it in so long. And before long, tears rolled down my own face.

"She's b-beautiful R-Raven" I said between heavy sobs. Little baby Hope giggled as I tickled her little pointed ear, I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's joy.

"I know, she reminded me so much of you. And how much I couldn't live without you" Raven began

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly

"I was afraid. After you claimed my virginity, I immediately knew I conceived. I was afraid of how everyone would react. But more importantly, how you would react" Raven spoke sadly and brokenly

"You know, you're kind of stupid sometimes?" I smiled jokingly at her. She smiled in return before I engulfed her in another strong embrace.

"Don't _ever _leave me again" I spoke sternly as I kissed her violet hair lovingly

"I will never do something so stupid again…I promise" Raven spoke sincerely

"Good, because I plan on winning the Super Bowl" I said to a confused Raven before claiming her lips, and planting a kiss on Hope's little forehead

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: *SNIFF* *SNIFF* I think that was BY far my most emotional story I have EVER written! I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this one! And please REVIEW!!

Also I edited it a bit, and added a couple more stuff and fixed a few errors. Nothing TOO noticible but still :P

Oh and I MEANT to repeat the first time Beast Boy asked Raven out. It was sort of like a flashback again! lol!! I also meant to reuse Hope as their daughter, due to popular demand! lol!!

And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read **SilentNami's** Ava. And review it people!! She DESERVES some acknowledgement!!

Well I wish you all happy holidays! And thank you for reading! : )


	7. Behind His Mask

Destined For Each Other

Behind His Mask

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait! How long has it been since my last update? OMG I haven't updates since 2009!!! Lol!! :P But I was pretty occupied, with preparing for the baby's arrival! : ) Unfortunately, I have to prepare the baby's room in my apartment ON MY OWN! How far is that!? Lol! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! : )

P.S. **Goldenheart11** this one is for you! Thanks for the idea! : )

He thinks I don't know. That green idiot really believes that I don't know his secret. I know why he keeps telling those stupid jokes. I know very well why he acts as the team jokester. I know the exact reason why he wears that emotional mask of his. It's almost the same reason that I do.

It's funny really, not ha ha funny, but cruelly ironic that I fell in love with him. Yes you heard me right, I Raven, of the Teen Titans, the dark, creepy, emotionless Goth has fallen in love with, perhaps the most annoying person to have ever walked the face of the earth. That honor goes to no one other than Beast Boy.

I still don't know _why _I ever felt that way for anyone, let alone Beast Boy himself. But it could all go back since Terra first arrived and became a member of the team. I immediately disliked her, but there was a strange foreign feeling growing in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw them spend so much time together. I tried ignoring it, and I tried to convince myself that I just thought their stupid little activities were nothing but that, stupid. But later I realized I never felt that way when I saw Robin and Starfire act like complete love-sick idiots. To my horror I found out I was jealous of Terra.

I was jealous of her getting all of Beast Boy's attention, just like I used to get from him. Beast Boy immediately put forth all his efforts on impressing Terra. And she would just toy with him, as if he was just merely a puppet. I _despise _her for that. The least she could have done, was meet Beast Boy half way and gave him the relationship he deserved. But what did the _wench _do instead? She betrayed us, and broke Beast Boy's heart. I don't care if she sacrificed herself for the safety of the city, I will never forgive her for what she did. But I couldn't help but feel heartbroken as well. That's when I really hate being empathic.

I was the one who confronted him after Terra's demise. It was very awkward because I wasn't used to having such a close relationship with Beast Boy. But I built up the courage to knock on his door that one fateful night. And when he opened I was completely shocked at what I saw. Beast Boy was standing there, with his normal smile and happy aurora.

"Hey Rae! What's up!?" He asked gleefully, but I could feel a heavy depression radiating from him.

"Um…I just wanted to see how you were doing, you know after…the whole Terra incident" I said dryly

"I'm doing GREAT! I've never been better! Nope! Not bothered one bit! Actually, how are you doing Rae? Fine I hope!" Beast Boy spilled out in a hurry with a nervous grin. Okay I didn't have to be an empath to know he was lying through his teeth

"Beast Boy, I know you're hurting" I replied plainly

"What are you talking about Raven?" He chuckled nervously

"Beast Boy, did you honestly think I was stupid enough to be fooled by that performance?" I asked him, looking right into his suffering eyes. His shoulders dropped and he looked at me sadly, my eyes widen. I have never seen him look so depressed before. I didn't like it.

"No. But Raven…you have no idea what I've been through over the years" He told me gloomily

"No I don't…but I would like to know" I whispered softly. Fortunately for me, I had my hood up, so he couldn't see the blush that was grazing my face.

"Y-you do!?" he asked me, surprised

"Of course I do. Beast Boy I'm your friend, and as much as this may surprise you, I _actually _care for you. Uh…y-you know as a f-friend" I lied desperately trying to avoid showing any emotion, but my stupid stutter betrayed me.

"Oh" He said looking a bit disappointed, but I shook the thought away when he motioned for me to enter his room, with that small smile, that I learned to love.

"Okay Rae, whattya want to know?" He asked me.

"Everything. I want to know everything that is bothering you" I ordered him bluntly

"Um…okay. But I must warn you, it's a _long _story" He chuckled

"I don't mind, just keep it simple" I suggested

"Okay, well you know that I became an orphan at a very young age right?" He started. I only merely nodded my head in response

"Well, that's the start of my problems." He said looking down at his feet in shame

"How?" I asked stupidly. He looked back at me, with that heartbreaking sadness in his eyes.

"It was my fault Raven. I could have saved them. I could've saved my parents from the sinking boat. I could've turned into a bird and rescued them or something, but instead I just flew away like a coward. I shouldn't have listened to them when they told me to fly away" He confessed brokenly. He began to cry, and thanks to my empathic powers I felt an overwhelming rush of sorrow from him. I couldn't take it, I did something that was so unlike me; I hugged him. And to my surprise and pleasure, he hugged back.

"Beast Boy, there was nothing you could've done. You were too young. Your parents did the right thing by telling to fly away or you could've shared their same tragic fate." I tried to console him, but thanks to my monotone it sounded more like sarcasm.

"Yeah, but at least I wouldn't be suffering right now." He said through his sobs. I pulled him up to look at me

"Beast Boy, life isn't fair. People lose their loved ones, go through hardships and persecutions all the time. And you and I are no different. But when we are forced into these obstacles, we must fight through them, and move on with our lives. And I wouldn't know personally, but I'm sure there is a silver-lining somewhere out there, it just takes time for us to find it." I lectured him. To my slight amazement, he didn't whine or complain; he instead listened carefully and nodded his head.

"Beast Boy, believe me, I know exactly how you feel. As I'm sure you know, I also had a very….unpleasant childhood. I was trained by the monks on Azarath to _never _show any emotion. I was supposed to be sacrificed to allow my…father to destroy the earth." I continued. I realized my hands were still on his shoulders, and I quickly let him go.

"Beast Boy, you aren't the only one who is suffering." I said barely above a whisper. A tear slipped down my cheek, but before I could even notice it, he brought his hand up and whipped the tear away gently with his thumb.

"Then let's suffer…together" He spoke just as quietly

"Beast Boy….I-I can't" I said stuttered between my own snivels

"Why not?" He asked me gingerly

"I'm scared" I admitted, looking down at my hands in shame. He then grabbed my hands, causing me to look into his forest-green eyes.

"You don't think I am? I've never even had a real relationship!" He chuckled warmly

"What about…Terra?" I regretted mentioning her name as soon as it slipped out. Beast Boy just gave me a sad smile.

"I don't know about Terra. She really did break my heart. And I _really _did like her" he started, causing my own heart to ache from jealousy and hopelessness.

"But I always had this strange feeling towards you, Raven. And I know one thing for sure, it was always, and still is, ten times stronger than what I've felt for Terra" He explained, causing me to perk up. Well for me it only came out as my eyes widening, but I'm sure he knew that I was happy, since he laughed at my reaction.

"I-I don't know what to say" I replied, feeling stupid again

"How about you answer me something" I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow in confusion

"Why did you _honestly _dislike Terra so much?" He asked with a smug smile. I blushed at hearing his question.

"Well I disliked her for several reasons. For starters, she betrayed us" I started. He winced when I said that, so I moved ahead quickly.

"I also felt that she was replacing me on the team. She was getting all the attention from everyone." I continued. I took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"But I mainly disliked her because…I was jealous" I whispered so softly I was surprised Beast Boy even heard it

"Jealous of what?" He asked soothingly as he brushed his hands against my own

"Jealous…that she had…….you" I finally got it off my chest. I looked up at him to see him with that stupid childish grin of his.

"are you saying that you like me? As in more than a friend?" He asked, that smirk never showing any sign of leaving soon. I shyly nodded my head to answer his question. He surprised me once more by embracing me lovingly. I couldn't help but return the hug.

"You have _no _idea how happy I am right now" He said joyfully

"So are you saying you like me too?" I asked

"DUH!" I couldn't help but grow a smile

"So Raven?" He asked after several minutes of us just holding each other

"Yes Beast Boy?" I asked against his warm neck

"Does mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked with a blush on his face. Fortunately for me, my hood was still up, because my face was red.

"Yes, I guess we are" I said with a smile

"Raven, I'm glad my first _real _relationship is with you" he whispered in my ear before he pulled down my hood and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed, but smiled up a him and give him a small kiss on his cheek in return.

"Me too Beast Boy, me too"

END OF STORY

A/N: Alryte guys. I know this one probably didn't live up to my previous chapter, but I hope you liked it! And I know it was MAJORLY cliché, but who doesn't like some good old fashion BB/Rae fluff?? Lol!!

Anyways remember to READ and REVIEW!! Oh! And I got some GREAT news! **Raven2K8 **and I are currently discussing about writing a story together!! What do you guys think about that!? : P


	8. I Told You, You Are NEVER Alone

Destined For Each Other

I Told You, You Are NEVER Alone

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! But I've been RIDICOUSLY busy! : ( Well Here's the next Chappie!! : )

P.S. This is the first time me and **Raven2K8** are working together to write a story…so let's see how it goes! ; )

Oh! And incase you're wondering, this is sort of a continuation of Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I'm speaking for both of us here, neither ME or **Raven2k8 **own the Teen Titans!!!

It had been a long sad week. A week since Beast Boy died and left Raven as a widow mother. Raven was abruptly left alone, to raise her daughter hope without her father. Hope was too young to fully understand. After all, she was only four years old when Beast Boy died. And when Raven woke up that morning to find Beast Boy not breathing and without a pulse, it gave her a heavy and broken heart to tell Hope that "Daddy is on vacation."

Hope took the news well, only because she didn't truly know what happened to her father. The excuse worked for a few days before Hope began to get impatient for her father's return.

"Mommy?" Hope asked as she got up from playing with her toys. Raven looked away from the window.

"Yes Hope?" She asked gently, bending over to look her daughter in the eyes. But what she saw in Hope's eye was sadness and confusion.

"When is daddy coming back home?" Hope asked innocently. Raven felt her heart stop. She felt fresh tears stream down her face. Hope turned her head sideways.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Hope asked, began to grow worried

"Hope sweetie…" Raven began as she bent down on her knees and grabbed Hope in a hug.

"Daddy…isn't coming back" Raven said brokenly. She felt Hope shake in her arms.

"Why? Where is he? I miss daddy" Hope said sadly as her own tears ran down her small face. At seeing her daughter cry, Raven began to cry even harder.

"H-he's in a b-better place." Raven said trying hard to be strong for her daughter's sake.

"Why did he leave mommy? I love daddy" Hope said between her sobs

"He…he didn't leave, sweetie. He was _taken _from us" Raven said that last part hatefully; remembering the last mission they were on. The last night she ever got to spend with her husband; Beast Boy

[Flash Back]

The Teen Titans were called down on a routine bank robbery. Nothing big, just a group of thugs trying to pull a fast one, but of course would have to pay it big time. The real issue was who was going to stay back and look after Hope. Beast Boy volunteered to stay back again, but Robin insisted that Starfire should stay behind. Beast Boy decided it would be wise not to go against orders and tagged along with Robin, Cyborg and his wife; Raven. But unfortunately for the Titans, this was no ordinary hold up. The thugs were notorious and ruthless criminals all the way from Liberty City. The Titans made it over to the crime scene and were immediately caught in a brutal gun fight. Dozens of Police cruisers and even the Jump City SWAT team were involved in the dire situation.

"Stand down!! You have nowhere to run!" Robin shouted from behind the T-Car.

"Not a chance kid! I have plans for this money!" One of the men shouted from inside the bank. Then all of a sudden, one of the deranged men shot off a grenade from his grenade launcher, blowing up a row of police cruisers. The other three men went trigger happy with their sub machine guns and shot everything in their sights.

"Titans GO!" Robin commanded as the four heroes ran out of their cover and evaded the storm of bullets. Cyborg stood in front of everyone, and reflected all the bullets from the thugs. One of the mad-men pulled out a rocket launcher from his gym bag and shot it straight at Cyborg, sending him flying straight back into the T-car, flipping it over in the process. Robin quickly jumped away and flipped himself in front of one of the bank robbers. He grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy morphed himself into a raptor and jumped from behind Robin and jumped the second criminal. Meanwhile Raven was easily dodging the projectiles that the third outlaw was blasting at her. Suddenly, one of the missiles came at Raven too fast, but she made a dark force field in front of her at the last second. The impact however sent her falling down from high above the hard unforgiving pavement. Raven saw the asphalt closing on her, and to her surprise, she couldn't stop herself. She braced herself for hard and painful impact, but it never came. Amazingly, Beast Boy saw her fall in the nick of time and quickly morphed himself into an eagle and caught her before she hit the ground. Cyborg returned from behind the flipped over T-car and rammed the missile wielding bandit into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

The group of outlaws were all battered and defeated. They groaned in pain as a small army of SWAT troopers ran in to place the men in custody. Beast Boy flew down and placed Raven safely on the ground, landing right next to her. Raven grew a smirk on her face before she did something unusual. She went ahead and leaned in and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. It was very unusual for Raven to show public displays of affection, but the wide grin on Beast Boy's face made it all worthwhile for her. But the smile on Beast Boy suddenly changed to a cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

Raven was in shock as she watched Beast Boy fall to the ground. Everything was in slow motion for her. When she looked back up she barely heard the sound of the main thug yelling out in fury before a group of officers tackled him to the ground. Raven looked back down to see a puddle of crimson grow around Beast Boy. Realization hit her; she bent down and frantically tried to heal her husband, but it didn't seem to be working since he was losing too much blood, too fast. Raven didn't hear the screams coming from Robin and Cyborg, and she certainly didn't even notice them stand over her asking her what happened. But her hearing returned as she kept hearing Robin ignorantly ask what happened.

"HE WAS SHOT!! SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO SAVE HIM!!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs as she continued where she left off. But to her horror, her magic wasn't doing much help. Robin bent down and ripped off his cape and wrapped it carefully around the fallen Beast Boy's body, to stop the excessive bleeding. Beast Boy was going through compulsions. He was breathing heavily and forcefully. He chest was rising and falling unevenly, and his body was twitching. Raven cried as she saw Beast Boy suffer through the pain of being mortally shot.

"We have to get him back to the Tower! NOW!" Cyborg said as he carefully placed his arms underneath Beast Boy's back. But as soon as he lifted him up, Beast Boy began to scream and cry out in horrendous pain.

"PUT HIM DOWN!!! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!" Raven screamed again. Cyborg did as he was told. Raven used her magic to gently levitate Beast Boy above the ground. She then teleported everyone back to the Tower's Medical Bay. She placed Beast Boy on the nearest bed and Cyborg quickly got to work. He placed numerous wires all along Beast Boy's chest. Raven watched in horror as she watched her husband on the verge of death. Starfire came in, informing everyone that she placed Hope to bed, but was confused by what was happening. Robin took Starfire and Raven outside and explained what to Starfire. Starfire placed her hands over her mouth as tears ran down her face. Raven couldn't bear to listen to the story again before she turned to enter the Medical Bay again. But she was stopped by Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"Raven you should wait out here. I'll go help Cyborg, you just sit out and try to relax" Robin ordered gently. Raven's face grew angry but before she could argue Robin entered the room and closed the door. Raven slumped down the wall and began to cry in her hands. Starfire sat next to her and held her in her arms. Raven leaned onto her shoulder and continued to cry.

Hours passed before Cyborg and Robin finally came out the door. They had straight faces, but when they looked down at Raven they grew sad frowns. Raven took this as horrible news. Without thinking she pushed past them and ran over to Beast Boy's bed. Beast Boy turned to look at Raven and grew a sad smile.

"Hey Rae…I got shot" Beast Boy tried to chuckle but instead coughed painfully

"Beast Boy, stop! Now is not a time to joke!" Raven said in between heavy sobs. Beast Boy looked up at his wife, and frowned sadly. He lifted his arm slowly, and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Rae, I think it's all over" Beast Boy whispered regretfully

"Beast Boy, don't talk like that! We have a daughter to raise! You c-can't leave me a-alone!" Raven was crying uncontrollably, causing Beast Boy to also cry.

"Raven, I was shot…with 10 bullets to the back. It's amazing I'm still alive" Beast Boy explained dejectedly

"Beast Boy, y-you promised. I would never be a-alone" Raven continued to sob, causing her purple framed hair to fall on her face. Beast Boy again raised his arm painfully to place her hair behind her ear.

"Raven, trust me…that is the one promise I'm going to keep" Beast Boy whispered again. Raven looked to see him smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile sadly back. Beast Boy looked back at the ceiling and yawned quietly.

"Hey Rae, I'm beat. You wanna sleep here with me tonight? I doubt Cy and Robin will let me leave the room tonight" Beast Boy scuffed playfully, causing Raven to smile.

"Sure, just make some room." Raven ordered as she climbed onto the small bed and laid down next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy summed up all his strength to wrap his arms around her perfect-slim waste. Raven turned around to lay her face on his chest softly, careful not to hurt him. She fell asleep to the sound of her husband's strong heartbeat. Beast Boy fell asleep to the intoxicating smell of Raven's lavender shampoo, and there they slept together.

Raven awoke to the morning sunlight beaming In her face. She groaned in exasperation.

"Gar close the blinds please" She grumbled. No response

"Gar?" Raven asked quietly. Again no response. Raven then realized that she didn't feel a heart beat from his chest. She began to panic. She immediately got up and saw that Beast Boy wasn't breathing. She just stared with heartbroken eyes for several minutes, before finally falling on top of his chest and crying hysterically.

[End of Flash Back]

"But will daddy ever come back?" Hope asked sadly after hearing the tragic story of her late father.

"I-I'm sorry sweetie…but he's gone. F-forever" Raven said brokenly and remorsefully. Hope began to cry again, with Raven joining. Before long, Raven wiped her tears away and hoisted Hope up on her shoulders.

"C'mon. It's time for bed" She whispered sadly as she left the common room and headed for her lonely room. She looked inside to see it was dead. Without Beast Boy there to breathe life into the room, it seemed dead, just like Beast Boy. Raven shook the horrible thoughts away as she placed her sleeping daughter on the bed. She looked down at hope and began to tear up again. She looked so much like her, but she had so many qualities from her father too. She had Raven's purple hair the framed her small face, she also had pale skin like her mother, but her skin was a pale green. But what really gave away that Hope was Beast Boy's daughter, was her pointed ears. Raven felt herself get emotional, so she bit her bottom lip and laid next to Hope.

Raven allowed her tears to fall freely onto her bed. She knew it had been a week and two days, but she had never learned to experience death properly. She cried and she cried.

Her sobs grew heavier until it began to hurt her chest. The pressure on her chest mixed with her exhaustion made it hard for her to remain awake.

As much as she denied herself, sleep took over her. It seemed more of a mystical pull then that of physical but nonetheless, she couldn't hold out any longer.

_Raven's Dream_

_Raven awoken in a dark place, in the middle of what seemed like a trench. She looked around and saw no escape around her._

_At her sides she saw the tall stone walls which were about a foot away from her left and right. She was in a very small area with no way out._

_She closed her eyes in hopes of escape but when she reopened them she only saw a small opening in front of her._

'_Better than staying here.' She said to herself in a dreary tone._

_She squeezed through the tiny opening and walked on. The beginning of the journey was extremely hard. She crawled through many different obstacles, stepping on many small stones and scratching herself on sharp rocks protruding from the walls._

_She almost felt the need to give up, but her dreamlike state prevented her from making any decisions on her own._

_She crawled through one more hole and emerged in an oasis. She took a few steps more and realized her feet were now walking on pure white sand. There was a small stream trickling bi leading into a big pool in the center of the land._

_She made her way over to the pool almost running there. She knelt down to the pool and saw the blue water begin to circle counter clockwise soon revealing a familiar face._

_It was that of Beast Boy's!_

_She began to cry as her tears fell into the pool. The tears did nothing to the smiling reflection. Almost as if he were untouchable. This thought made her sob even harder into the pool still not phasing the pool._

_The water began to lift up in a small cyclone and circled around her. In the cyclone she saw Beast Boy's full figure in front of her. She reached out her hand to touch him but felt nothing._

_Though she was surrounded by the water, not a drop got on her. She did not see any of the liquid touch her, but she felt soaking wet._

_Soon the water started to make its way back the pool and drain itself. The water was disappearing into the sand and she ran for it trying to salvage whatever she could._

_The water simply slipped through her fingers and she once again wept._

Raven awoken once again but this time she held a child in her arms.

Hope had probably come in looking for comfort, she had been dreary lately as well, and who could blame her? She lost the only father she had.

"Hope, sweetie are you okay?" Raven whispered gently

"Yes mommy." Hope replied happily. Raven was a little surprised at her response.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes mommy, I saw daddy in my dream. He was in the sky." Hope answered with a smile very similar to her father's. Raven sat up in a fast motion but in a way she wouldn't alarm Hope.

"Are you sure you saw daddy?" Raven asked, confused.

"Yes, daddy was smiling at me from the sky."

"Hope, why don't you go find and play with aunt Starfire for a little while?" Raven remained flabbergasted.

"Okay mommy." With that, the little girl got up from her mother's bed and made her way out of the room. Raven knew she really needed to figure out why she and hope had similar dreams about Beast Boy, but right know she just wanted to see his face again.

She made her way to the bookshelf and pulled out a large photo album. She opened it and immediately was greeted by a picture of her and her late husband kissing at their wedding. He had looked so handsome in his tux. She smiled down at the picture and closed the book.

She needed to desperately find some control of her emotions, and quick. It was time for a trip to Nevermore.

Raven walked over to her dresser and had to stop herself from crying when she saw some of his clothes on his half of the drawer. She couldn't get rid of them just yet.

She picked up her mirror and closed her eyes.

"Mommy, auntie Starfire went out with uncle Nightie, can I stay with you?"

Raven turned around quickly to see Hope walk by her. The portal rapidly opened up and Raven along with Hope were immediately sucked in.

Raven drew Hope close to her chest as Hope screamed in fear of the travel. When they finally landed Hope had been crying into her mother's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay sweetie, everything's going to be all right." Raven listened to Hope's tear cease as she put her down and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Now do you want to come with me or do you want me to send you back home?"

"I wanna come with you." She said still wiping her tears away with one hand and taking hold of her mom's with the other.

"Okay, now we're going to see a couple of weird things down here, can you be brave for me?"

"Yes." She replied with a small smile.

"All right."

Raven and Hope began walking down the rocky path. Raven looked up at the 'sky' and saw it was a slightly lighter color than usual.

Raven had expected a change to Nevermore, but she expected it to be darker than usual. She noticed the farther they walked, the lighter her surroundings were.

Soon she and Hope were walking on light grass, and naturally Raven assumed they were in Happy's realm, but they hadn't walk through the entrance yet.

"DADDY!" Raven was interrupted from her thoughts due to Hope's scream.

She felt Hope release her hand and run to the large tree Beast Boy had been sitting under. He was surrounded by Raven's other emotions all listening to him.

"So then I said, with teeth that big, you could open a surf shop!" Beast Boy delivered the punch line to Raven's emotions, who all cracked up in response.

"BB!! I-if y-you keep these jokes up, I-I'm gonna need stitches!" Happy said between giggles and laughs

He had apparently been telling jokes making the group around him laugh when Hope had interrupted them.

"DADDY!" Hope screamed again as she ran toward him. Beast Boy stood up only to fall back down as Hope ran into his stomach and pushed him down.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Beast Boy yelled out gleefully, hugging his small daughter tightly.

"I missed you daddy." The small girl cried into his shirt as he gently stroked her hair and whispered into her ear trying to quiet her.

"I missed you too. And I want to hear what you've been up to, but can I talk to your mom for a while?"

"Okay." She slowly got off him and finally realized she was surrounded by about twelve of her moms.

"Wow, are all you guys my mom?" Hope asked with wide eyes

"Yes sweetie." They all replied in unison.

Hope now let a huge smile grace her lips as she went to go talk to her multiple moms.

"So how's life Rae, I wouldn't know anymore." He smiled his perfect smile and took one of her hands in his.

Raven's face was that of shock mixed with confusion, sadness, anger and relief. That of loving and longing. That of hope.

When Beast Boy let out another chuckle, she finally spoke.

"If Hope weren't here, I'd slap you." She said with no actual authority behind her words.

"That's not what's stopping you." He replied with a chuckle.

"Then what is?"

"The fact that I have your hand."

"How can you joke like this? Do you know what I've been through the last week? I've been an emotional wreck without you!"

"I know Rae; I've been in your head."

"Gar please." Raven said pleading to him to explain what has been going on.

"Okay okay Rae, but let's sit down first." He took her by the hand and sat down beneath the tree in the middle of the circle of emotions. They settled down and Gar began to tell his story. All of Raven's emotions sat crossed-legged and stared at Gar with fascinated eyes. True they already heard the story before, but they couldn't help seeing their "husband" in the "flesh."

"Actually it was partly yours and Hope's fault that I'm here. Your love for me kept me alive in your minds. But that was only the beginning." He began, only pausing to kiss Raven on the cheek.

"While I was dead though, I kind of asked death, this really big creepy looking guy in a black robe, if I can stay with you guys. Of course he refused, but once I remembered that I had made a promise to you that I would always be with you, he had no choice but to let me come back." Beast Boy finished with a grin, holding his arms out as if saying "ta-da!"

"That's it? He just let you come back, no strings attached." Raven questioned.

"Well not exactly, he said I can come back but only in your mind, and at least one of you guys have to visit me every day for the contract to stay in effect."

"Well that's no problem." Raven said with a small tear tracing down her face. "But what about me and Hope's dream? What was that about?" Raven asked curiously. Receiving a chant of agreement from her group of emotions.

"I had to find some way to get you in here! I couldn't really talk to you yet, so I needed to do something to get you in here. Of course I can't take all the credit, your emotions helped."

"How would that affect Hope as well?" Raven asked again

"You guys have a special mother-daughter connection that grew stronger after I died. I guess what I did to affect your dreams, affected hers too."

Raven smiled up at him once more as she pulled Hope into her arms.

"Whoa I just realized something!" Beast Boy said with astonishment

"What is it?" Raven asked concerned

"For the first time in my knowing you, I knew more then you did." He said laughing once more. Raven exchanged her smile for a smirk and punched him in the arm.

"Ow Rae! Geez! Come back from the dead for a girl, and this is how she repays you!" Beast Boy exclaimed rubbing his arm. All of the emotions around her laughed. They were all acting out of character, but her emotions would eventually revert back to normal. After getting used to Beast Boy being around in Nevermore.

"Mommy, Daddy? Can we bring uncle Cy, Nightie and Auntie Starfire here?" Hope asked excitingly

"Maybe later honey." Raven answered with a smile, looking up at her living husband

"Yeah sweetie, right now we're having family alone time." Gar said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head and then kissed his wife passionately.

A/N: Well there ya have it guys! Me and **Raven2K8 **put our heads together for the first time to give you guys this one-shot! I REALLY hope the long wait was worth it! Oh! Don't forget to give credit to **Raven2K8 **as well! She helped with half! Lol! Anyways until next time! ; )

READ and REVIEW!!!


	9. I Do, With All My Heart

Destined For Each Other

I Do, With All My Heart

A/N: OMG! I am SOOOOO sorry everybody!! But I have had SOOO much to deal with these past few weeks!! Anyways this is perhaps the LAST installment of "Destined For Each Other" before I get started on the sequel for "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger" :P

Well, this is a VERY special chapter, because me and **Jckson15** worked on it together : )

This one's for you **Jckson15**,**blueflower1594****, ****xxgabigailxx****, ****Raven2k8****, SIT**** Down Inuyasah****, ****Rosalind2013****, ****YoungTitan213****, ****Wisdom's Shadow****, ****bookwormbird****, Raven's Favorite Emotion **and **blackrose3612****, **and ALL my loyal readers and reviewers!! : D

Hope you all enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING related to Teen Titans or DC comics…..so…..BACK OFF!! XD

Today was the big day. Today was without a doubt the scariest day for two of the five teen titans. It was said that a certain pale empath and a certain green-skinned shape shifter were about to get hitched. It was a LONG journey to this day, VERY long. So long in fact that even Robin and Starfire married before the skin-tone challenged couple.

It wasn't because they didn't love each other, because as much as Raven despised admitting it; she always had a strange attraction to the little green bean. And it was quite obvious to everyone else, that Beast Boy was always openly attracted to the half-demoness of the group.

Raven sat in a quiet small room, looking at herself through the mirror. For once in her life, she saw herself, and thought she was beautiful. It was hard to disagree with the constant nagging of her green boyfriend of six years. She saw her short violet hair tied back in an elegant bun. She looked down to gaze at her white-wedding gown. She finally looked down at her right ring finger and imagined the wedding ring that would soon makes its home there. She couldn't help it, she smiled.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked from behind the closed door. Raven turned around to see her friend already entering the room.

"Yes Starfire?" Raven asked

"Are you ready? The ceremony is about to commence" Starfire informed her excitingly

"Almost Star" Raven smiled warmly as she turned back to the mirror. She closed her eyes and had a flash back when she first talked to her once annoying "friend".

* * *

The wind blew slightly, as a certain empath walked to the edge of the Titan's big gray tower. She sighed as several thoughts entered her mind.

This could be the start of something amazing. One side would say. You'll never fit in. The other would fire back. As she stared out to the ocean below, a figure hovered over her.

Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing that came to mind. "What do you want?"

The figure cleared it's throat, and began in a squeaky nervous voice. "Umm, I just wanted to see if you were ok and everything. Umm..because..er...well I mean...I-...I don't think we got introduced so well back there so uh...I'm Beast Boy."

"Yeah, I'm Raven." She replied in a emotionless tone. Her new found teammate took a seat beside her, and stared off at the scenery as well.

"You know...um...I'm kind of happy that we get to be together and help the city for four or five years."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, irritated that he continued on talking to her. "Yeah...it's ok I guess."

"And don't you think it's awesome that Robin choose us??" The green teen smiled hugely.

"I suppose. Listen I really didn't wanna be-..."

"Bothered? Yeah...um...that's cool...I'll just um...talk to you later then..huh? Well...er..nice meeting you Rae."  
The girl turned to him now, face filled with disbelief and anger. "Don't....call me Rae." She growled.

"I mean Raven! Raven! Right, I gotta go, bye!" He squeaked back, as he sprinted off towards the staircase.

Making sure he left, she shook her head and sighed. "Your right, I'm not going to fit in." She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, at the altar, Beast Boy was seen pacing back and forth, looking like a mess. He had his fists buried deep in his tuxedo pockets. Robin and Cyborg stood behind Beast Boy with their faces in their hands.

"Dudes! What if she like, poofs back to her home dimension and never returns!" Beast Boy shouted in panic. Robin sighed while Cyborg groaned in exasperation.

"For the last time…" Robin and Cyborg started together

"Raven. Is. NOT. Going. ANYWHERE!!" They both finished loudly

"But what if…" Beast Boy raised a finger to argue but was interrupted

"Beast Boy," Robin began as he massaged his temples

"Raven ISN'T in a coma…" Cyborg stated

"Or in Las Vegas…" Robin added

"Or out clubbing…"

"Or at a concert…"

"Or in the bathroom because of bad oysters…"

"Or in one of her creepy book stores…."

"Or at an "all you can eat" waffle house…"

"Or planning her escape…."

"So STOP worrying" Robin and Cyborg finished together.

"But guys…." Beast Boy whined

"WHAT!?" Robin and Cyborg shouted together

"The ceremony is about to start!" Beast Boy pointed out. Standing up straight and waiting for the music to begin. Robin followed Beast Boy's movements as he walked to his spot as Beast Boy's groom's man. Cyborg walked up the carpet to escort Raven down the aisle.

Beast Boy was sweating bullets as he heard the music begin to play. He saw a rose from the corner of his eye and immediately had a flashback.

[A couple months later]

Raven exhaled, as she tried her best to stay conscious. The titans had just finished a big battle against cinderblock, and the damage was pretty bad. As she began to close her eyes and keep her thoughts off the pain, there was a knock on the door. She sighed irritated that someone would be bothering her when she most despised it, but spoke.

"Come in." She croaked.

The door opened to reveal a very worried looking Beast Boy, a big book with a flower on it in his hands.

"Hi..Raven." He spoke to her quietly. She respected his gesture, but was irritated on him coming in at the first place. He walked slowly over to her bed, and placed the book atop the covers.

She rose a questioning eyebrow, and picked up a bright yellow looking flower. "Beast Boy...you got me a rose?" Turning her attention to him, she noticed a deep blush on his green face.

"Umm, it kind of...goes with the book."

The curious girl now turned her attention to the book that lay in her lap. The title clearly read in gold letters: Beauty and the Beast

"Why did you bring me this?" She whispered, as a wave of pain hit washed over her chest.

He smiled gently, and touched her hand. "Well, I just...thought you'd need something. You know, after that battle and all."

Raven blushed slightly, and sighed. "Thank you, Beast Boy. I'll be fine.."

Hearing this, he smiled relived. "Ok, just wanted to give you that. And..hope you feel ok soon, bye Raven."

As he left the room, she gasped, he cared for her? And...he seemed serious, he had used her whole name. Not teasing her with the nickname Rae. Confused in her thoughts and feelings, Raven lifted the yellow rose to her nose and began to smell it. It wasn't fake, and it looked as though it were in very good condition. The scent of the rose tickled, her nose and she blushed yet again.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, afraid to put it down. As she began to feel drowsiness take her over, she lay the rose down upon her chest and closed her eyes. Welcoming sleep.

Maybe, just maybe...things weren't so bad being a superhero, after all.

[A year later]

A nervous Beast Boy walked down the seemingly dark and endless hall, towards a certain someone's room. His palms seemed sweaty, and his breathing heavy. "Come on Beast Boy, you can do this...I mean, you've known her for a year now right? There's no way she can say no!" He whispered to himself, but in reality...he knew that he would probably fail miserably.

Reaching his destiny, he cleared his throat and shifted his weight. Not knowing exactly what to do next, he taped on the door lightly. The door opened shortly, revealing a very irritated looking Raven.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She sighs.

Beast Boy blinked, as a was blush forming on his cheeks. "Hi Raven.." He squeaked. "I was just wondering if you could, I mean…if you wanted to..."

"Go out with the team? No thanks." She muttered, before beginning to close the door.

"Wait, Raven!" The reply came before he even knew what he was saying. Shoving his hand through the door, he knew it was now or never.

She mumbles irritated, but opens the door. "Beast Boy, I'm really not in the mood fo-"

"Listen to me! It wouldn't be with the team. It'd be just me and you, and I found this really nice place that has a new art exhibit open and-.."

"Wait, are you asking me out Beast Boy?" Raven interrupted, a smirk placed on her face.

"Umm...well you see I just, I...I wanted it to be friendly and I thought you'd like it, and I got really excited and..." He stopped, pausing to take a breath. "I think It would be fun." He breathes the last part.

Raven, now clearly amused, begins to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? And...smiling?" Beast Boy asks, nervous she's laughing at him.

"It took you a lot to just ask me one simple question Beast Boy, I'll go..under one condition."

He freezes, taking a gulp. "Umm, yes Raven?"

"You can't tell anyone about my laugh. Deal?"

"What about your smile?"

"Beast Boy..."

"Ok, ok. Deal." They smile at each other, and begin to walk off on their first date. Defiantly right, things aren't so bad after all. Raven thought to herself, happily.

* * *

Raven stood nervously behind the big double doors. She took several deep breaths and reminded herself that this was all in love. She smiled at the thought and stood up straight before Starfire came from behind. Raven looked up at her older "sister" and smiled, which had Starfire return the smile.

"Friend Raven, I know with all my heart that you and friend Beast Boy will live happily together! Never have I seen a love so strong as between two people like you and Garfield share" Starfire stated. Raven looked up and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Starfire" Raven said gratefully as she hugged her. Starfire returned the hug before Cyborg tapped Raven's shoulder to grab her attention. Raven looked up at Cyborg, as he smiled in a brotherly way.

"You look great Rae" He smiled

"Thank you" She smiled back. He held out his arm as she linked her tiny pale arms in his big robotic ones.

"Ready to get married to your green bean Rae?" Cyborg chuckled. Raven smiled

"More than anything" She whispered anxiously. She heard "Here Comes the Bride" play over the sound speakers and took it as her queue to enter the hall with Cyborg as her escort. She gripped onto Cyborg's arm nervously. Cyborg looked down and smiled.

"Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out Rae" Cyborg chuckled

"Shut up!" Raven retorted

"Don't be scared, you know Beast Boy won't bite, unless you ask him to!" Cyborg laughed again receiving a flower vase to the back of the head. He grew a straight face, and cleared his throat.

"Don't be nervous Raven, you know that you two are in love" Cyborg smiled. Raven smiled again.

"I know" Raven smiled as they entered through the double doors. Raven saw all of the titans and super heroes that attended the wedding stare at her as she walked down the aisle. She was very grateful that she had a veil covering her face, or else everyone would've caught a glimpse of her bright red face. She looked straight down and saw that Robin was standing in the corner with a brotherly smile on his face. She looked to the right and to her surprise, Starfire was already standing there fighting the urge to hug Beast Boy who was only 10 feet away. Speaking of the Changeling, Raven looked straight ahead and saw her future husband to be staring back at her with that same boyish grin she's seen on his face since they were both kids. Beast Boy has grown a lot over the years, in height, in behavior, but one thing he never grew out of was his smile, and Raven for one, couldn't be happier, for that was the very same smile she fell in love with.

Raven made to the alter and felt Cyborg give her a brotherly hug as she walked up the alter and faced Beast Boy . She gave her green husband to be a warm smile from under her veil. And she saw him smile at her again, her mind went on another trip. She could barely hear Bruce Wayne's words as he was beginning the marriage ceremony.

"Friends, super heroes and heroines, we are here today to join Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth in holy matrimony" Bruce began. Raven and Beast Boy couldn't even hear a single word that escaped the legendary hero's mouth, for they were lost in each other's eyes. That smile of his, it was taking her back, back when they knew they would never be just friends again. Beast Boy couldn't even think straight as Raven's purple-blue eyes brought him such a pleasant feeling of nostalgia, back when all of this began.

* * *

The wind blew slightly, as the warm sun came shining down. People were playing with Frisbee, picnicking, and frolicking about. The trees provided good shade, and especially for a certain couple.

"I don't believe you." A pale looking teen shook her head.

"Why not?" The boy with her replied.

"Simple, I'm me...and you're you. How can you like someone so down...so sarcastic and unfunny an-"

"Just like you said, because I'm me and you're you. And this me likes that you." He answered goofily.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, but smiled. As he stared into her eyes, he noticed the sparkle he saw when they first started going out and his heart began to soar. "I love you Raven." He blurted dreamily.

Heart beating faster, he awaited her reply. Dogs barked as their owners tugged on their leashes, and babies cried as they're moms put them back in their strollers. The green teen turned his attention to the pond out beyond them, its water sparkling and blue. If the pond had emotions, it'd say it was pretty happy today. Unlike Beast Boy, who was anxiously awaiting her answer.

"Raven?" He jerked his attention back to his lover, seeing her lost in her thoughts.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She replied, softly.

"Do you love me too? Because..If you do-"

"I love you, too...Beast Boy. I always have."

"Wait, really?" He responds, shocked.

She nods, and the smile on his face grows by a thousand. "Well, I have something...and I don't know what to do with it. I was hoping you'd know."

"What is it?" She asks, curiously peeking at her boyfriend. He sits up straighter, and pulls out a small shaped box.

"Some guy gave me this at a jewelry store one day, and I just..." Beast Boy fades out, as he hands it to Raven. "I need someone to hang on to this for me, preferably you." He smiles nervously.

She raises a curious eyebrow at him, but opens the box slowly. Her eyes widened as she noticed a beautiful gray name with the words "Forever Yours" engraved on it.

"Will you marry me?" Four words rang through her head as soon as he said it, and immediate tears came to her eyes. She leaned into him, kissing him the most passionately she ever had. As she did, he realized that was all he needed of an answer.

* * *

"Do you Garfield Mark Logan; take Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health, for better or for worse, do you vow to cherish and love her until death do you part?" Bruce Wayne asked Beast Boy seriously. Beast Boy was brought out of his hypnotic trance and eagerly nodded at Bruce.

"I do, with _all _heart" Beast Boy answered warmly as he gripped Raven's hands tenderly. Bruce nodded before turning his attention to the empath.

"And do you Rachel Roth; take Garfield Mark Logan to be your lawfully wedded Husband? Through sickness and health, for better or for worse, do you vow to cherish and love him until death do you part?" Bruce asked Raven. Raven grew tears from underneath her veil and to her relief; she didn't have to fight against her powers for control. Around Beast Boy, her love for him took over and kept natural control over everything.

"I do, with all _my _heart" Raven replied. Beast Boy smiled at her, before Bruce nodded and asked Robin for the rings. Robin obediently fetched his mentor the wedding rings.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you both Mr. and Mrs. Rachel Garfield Logan." Bruce handed each of them the wedding rings. Beast Boy brought up Raven's hand and slipped the symbol of their eternal love on her finger, as she returned the favor.

"You may now kiss the bride" Bruce finished.

Everyone and everything was deadly quiet. No one dared to make a sound, as they all anxiously awaited was coming next. Beast Boy was the first to move as he leaned his head ever so slowly towards Raven's lips and lifted her veil over her head. Raven fluttered her eyes closed as she leaned in closer to Beast Boy. Just as science has proved for so many years; opposites attract, as Beast Boy and Raven's lips connected in the most tender and meaningful kiss of their lives. They were now bonded for all of eternity, and no force in existence could split them apart.

The crowd exploded in applause, as Starfire could be seen on the left side jumping and squealing in joy, Robin and Cyborg were on the right whistling and clapping loudly in approval. Raven and Beast Boy smiled and waved at the crowd as they held hands and walked down the aisle together. They walked down out the big double front doors and into the long limousine awaiting them. Beast Boy held the door open for his new wife and got in after her and sat down next to her. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips as they began to drive off into the night.

Raven looked up at her new husband and cupped his green cheek with her gray hand. She smiled as she gave him her own tender kiss. She saw him smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Feeling affectionate today, huh Rae?" Beast Boy joked. Raven rolled her eyes before shoving him playfully

"Don't take this as me liking you" Raven joked back and heard her green husband laugh lightly. She couldn't help let herself giggle. Beast Boy looked down at her and smiled. Raven smiled back as she entwined their fingers together, and eagerly awaited their near future together.

'I was wrong' Raven thought to herself, as she watched Beast Boy stare out the car window, looking at all the lights of Jump City with excitement.

'Beast Boy's all I needed to fit in, I just didn't realize it until now.' Raven thought before she stared out the window and smiled as she felt Beast Boy grip on her hand tighten lovingly.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Alryte you guys, I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the LONG wait!! But you would not believe how BUSY and frustrating these past few weeks were for me! But I REALLY hope your patient waiting for this chapter was worth it D:

I would also like to say that this will be the last Chapter of "Destined for Each Other" for now. I will now get started on the sequel of "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger" which will be called "Master of Puppets" ; )

So be on the lookout for that soon! : )

Anyways I would like to say thanks to ALL my fans and loyal readers! I will personally write up a chapter dedicated to my reviews next time! Until then READ and REVIEW!!! : D

ChicoMagnifico OUT! : D


	10. Raven's Got a Gun

Destined For Each Other

Chapter 10

Raven's Got a Gun

A/N: Surprise! Surprise!! I couldn't just leave you guys with nine one-shots!! I had to give you more! Just like you wanted! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or "Janie's Got a Gun" by Aerosmith (AMAZING song by the way)

P.S. This story is an alternate universe which features Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, but it's told in Gar's Point of View

P.S.S This chapter is for you **Dude Your Awesome8 **I REALLY hope you like it :D

WARNING: This chapter is VERY graphic and includes some disturbing material. It does have indications of rape (no direct images) but if that offends you, I am warning you now. Do not take this chapter seriously, just look at it for the emotional story I was aiming for. I do not wish to offend anyone with this chapter.

I remember that night so clearly, I mean how could I forget? She came running to my door, in the pouring rain, crying her eyes out.

**Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done**  
**Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound of my gun**

[Earlier that night]

I was watching T.V. my favorite show; "The Office" waiting for a call from Rachel to see if she was still looking forward to our date tonight. I had it all planned out. We would have a nice dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant .Then we would go bowling at the "300 Club" If she was in the mood. And then we would take a nice walk through the park, and stop by the fountain, where I would finally pop the question after 3 years of dating. It was fool proof! How could it fail?

**Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done**  
**Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound, it's the sound...**  
**Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah....**

Then all of a sudden I heard a loud banging at my door. I could of sworn, I thought I was being arrested or something! I paused the T.V. and lazily dragged myself off the couch and headed for the door. I opened it and I felt two slim and shaky arms wrap themselves around me. I was taken by surprise, especially when I heard Rachel weeping uncontrollably. I hugged and patted her back soothingly as I pulled her in from the pouring rain.

"Rachel what's wrong?" I asked softly, as if I was talking to a small child

"I-I-I K-killed h-him G-G-Gar" Rachel responded through major lung spasms

"What? Killed who?" I asked in shock after hearing she "killed" someone

"M-m-my d-dad" She answered before she hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

**Janie got a gun**  
**Janie got a gun**  
**Her whole world's come undone**  
**From lookin' straight at the sun**

I brought myself out of my shock and hugged her back tightly and comfortingly. I hushed her lightly as I kissed her pale cheek lovingly. I felt her shake violently against my embrace and I could feel that my shirt was soaking wet, but I couldn't have cared less about the shirt or the situation. Right now the love of my life needed me and that was just what I was about to do.

"Rae, I want you to calmly tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?" I asked her barely above a whisper. She sniffled and wiped her sad beautiful blue-purple eyes before giving me a nod.

"What happened Rae? What made you…..you know" I trailed off, not wanting to upset my delicate black-rose in front of me.

What did her daddy do  
What did he a put you through

"H-he was an awful man Gar. He r-r-raped me!" She cried loudly and brokenly. I felt my blood run cold. Did I hear her right? Did she say _rape_!?!?

"H-he what!?" I asked a little too loudly startling Rachel a bit. I calmed down and apologized quietly.

"He has been, ever since my mother left him" Rachel said through the waterfall of tears running down her face.

**They say when Janie was arrested**  
**They found him underneath the train**  
**But man, he had it comin'**  
**Now that Janie's got a gun**  
**She ain't never gonna be the same**

"Rachel, why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked sadly, a bit hurt that she never trusted me to tell me about this….this…..situation

"I didn't want to worry you" She cried again. I felt offended, how could she _ever _think something like that?!

"Rachel how could you think something like that? I _love _you. Whenever you get a paper cut from reading one of your books, I worry!" I exclaimed quietly

"I'm sorry" She apologized sadly. I sighed before embracing her again

**Janie got a gun**  
**Janie got a gun**  
**Her dog day's just begun**  
**Now everybody is on the run**  
**Tell me now it's untrue**  
**What did her daddy do**

"Tell me exactly what happened" I asked carefully, just in case she didn't feel like talking.

"He came back home last night….drunk" she began, I merely nodded my head

"And…then he…he…." She began to cry again

"It's ok…you don't have to finish" I told her reassuringly

**He jacked the little bitty baby**  
**The man has got to be insane...yeah**  
**They say the spell that he was under**  
**The lightning and the thunder**  
**Knew that someone had to stop the reign**

"So I took his gun…and while he was watching TV….I s-shot him" she finished grimly. My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it. My fragile Rachel killed a man. A terrible man, but a man none the less.

"I drove him to the train station and placed him under one of the cars" she continued.

"Then it began to rain and I ran all the way here" she said as I wiped some of her tears away from her eyes

**Run away, run away from the pain**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Run away, run away from the pain**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Run away, run away, run, run away...wooh**

"Now you must think I'm a m-monster" She sobbed harder as she turned her face away. I felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sympathy for her.

"Rachel, I could _never _think you're a monster. _He _was a monster for what he did to you! As a matter of fact if you told me sooner, _I _personally would have taken care of him! I don't care what you do, I will _never _stop loving you" I told her honestly, she looked at me, and for a second, literally a millisecond, I saw he give me a small sad smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She leaned up to me and kissed me ever so softly on my lips. I kissed her back but to my disappointment she pulled away.

"I love you too Garfield" she smiled again, this time I gave her one of my trade mark grins. But then reality struck me, and I frowned.

**Janie's got a gun**  
**Janie's got a gun**  
**Her dog day's just begun**  
**Now everybody is on the run**  
**What did her daddy do**  
**It's Janie's last I.O.U.**

"Rachel?" I broke our silence

"Yes?"

"Where did you put the gun?" I asked cautiously

"I dropped it…wh-"

"Where did you say you left your car?" I interrupted her

"I left it….oh no!" She realized where I was getting at. I hugged her tightly

**She had to take him down easy**  
**And put a bullet in his brain**  
**She said 'cause nobody believes me**  
**The man was such a sleaze**  
**He ain't never gonna be the same**

"Don't worry, I got an idea" I assured her and felt her relax in my arms. I smiled, I knew she trusted me, and there was no way I would disappoint her. Especially not right now. I got up and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be right back. I promise. Just watch some TV and relax. I won't take longer than 15 minutes." I smiled at her lovingly before running outside in the pouring rain. I turned on the ignition of my car and drove off to the train station Rachel was talking about.

Man it was _really _raining cats and dogs outside! I could just imagine how hard it must have been for Rachel to run through all this rain. But I'm glad she did. She really needed me, and I'm proud to say that I was there for her, which is why I'm about to do what I'm about to do.

**Run away, run away from the pain**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

I pulled my car over and ran for the nearest train car. I looked around and saw Rachel's car still there. I ran for her car and went straight for the rear bumper. I used all my might to try and pry her license plate number off. But I kinda forgot to work out this week, so I knew my raw strength wouldn't get the job done. Luckily the train car next to me had a pry bar hanging off it. So I used the pry bar and ripped the entire bumper off her car. I went to her front bumper and pried off her front license plate and threw both the license plates in my trunk.

**Run away, run away, from the pain**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Run away, run away, run, run away**

I went over to Rachel's dad and flinched a bit at the sight of him. I held my breath closed my eyes and grabbed Rachel's gun off the floor and placed it in her dad's hand. I made sure to make it look like a suicide instead of a murder. I quickly hopped back in my car and drove off back home where Rachel was waiting for me.

**Janie's got a gun**  
**Janie got a gun**

I walked inside and saw Rachel there in front of my TV. I saw that she was reading one of the books she gave me as a present, and I smiled to myself. I tip-toed to my drawer in the living room and pulled out a small velvet box. I know it seemed kind of selfish to ask her to marry me at a time like this, but I think it'll prove my point that I don't care what she did, I will always love her. Hopefully my logic works just this once.

**Janie's got a gun**  
**Everybody is on the run**

I walked to my pale, Raven-black-haired lover and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. I looked down at her and saw her smile at me, a real smile.

"Feel better?" I asked naively

"To be honest; No…." She answered gloomily, I frowned sadly, but put on a brave face.

"I understand. Don't worry Rachel I'm here." I reassured her as I placed a wet but loving arm around her shoulders as I took a seat next to her on the couch.

"And I don't plan on leaving your side _ever_!_" _I exclaimed boldly. She looked at me shocked for a second, but it quickly turn to the smallest smile. I kissed her and handed her the velvet box and a small note that I quickly scribbled up a couple of seconds ago.

"Rachel, now that I told you that, I got this question for you that's been bugging me for the past few months." She looked a t me curiously and anxiously as I bent down on one knee.

"Rachel will you m-" then of course fate decided that now would be the best time for the police to ring my door bell.

**Janie got a gun**  
**Her dog day's just begun**

I opened the door and there stood two officers. One was a very tall and well built, bald African-American male and next to him was a shorter Caucasian male with dark sunglasses. I took a deep breath and knew that the shorter of the two used _way _too much hair-gel.

"Garfield Logan?" The shorter officer asked me

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Dick Grayson and this is my partner Victor Stone" The detective introduced himself

'Heh heh heh. _Dick'_

"Is there a problem?" I asked, trying very hard to keep my cool

**Now everybody is on the run (honey, honey what's your problem?)**  
**'Cause Janie got a gun (tell me it ain't right)**  
**Janie got a gun (Was it daddy's cradle robbin')**  
**Her dog day's just begun (that made you scream at night?)**

"We need to ask you some questions" Victor Stone told me calmly as he turned me around and placed me in hand-cuffs. I saw Rachel run out from the hallway and towards me. She hugged me as tightly as she could, obviously not wanting me to go.

"Please officers! Don't arrest him! I-It w-wasn't him! It was m-"

"Don't listen to her, she's just feeling a bit under the weather." I interrupted as the two officers gave me a questioning look.

I turned back to Rachel and gave her a comforting kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear.

"_Don't worry, I got an idea to slip us out of this" _I winked and smiled sadly at her as they took me their police cruiser. I watched Rachel cry on my front porch as another police officer wrapped a blanket around her and took her inside. I felt that sickening feeling of guilt grow in the pit of my stomach again.

**Everybody is on the run**  
**Janie got a gun Janie got a gun**  
**Her dog day has just begun**  
**Everybody is on the run**

"Don't worry Rachel, I'll be back" I whispered to no one in particular

A/N: Yeah….I pushed the envelope a bit with this chapter, but I had to do it. Just like Aerosmith did with that AMAZING work of art "Janie's Got a Gun." Unfortunately, in this sick and cruel world we live in, young girls are abused : (

But I did NOT write this chapter to offend anyone in ANY way shape or form. Just merely for people to feel sympathy for all those poor girls who have been abused : (

If any of you are being abused by someone, or if you know someone who is; DON'T keep it a secret! Tell a trusted adult or officer! Who ever is abusing you CAN NOT get away! And of course, to any of you who are being abused, I feel your pain and believe me, I wish for the best for you. Because NO ONE deserves this. But I will always be someone who understands you : )

Anyways, read and review…and I PORMISE there is one more chapter left in this story (a MUCH happier one too) before I dedicate myself FULLY to "Master of Puppets" ; )


	11. Jealous Much?

Destined For Each Other

Chapter 11

Jealous Much?

A/N: Alryte folks, the FINAL chapter for DFEO! I know I said that before, but I really think this is it :( Well at least for the time being :P

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one! And it's a happy one! Just like I promised! :D

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Teen Titans, NOT MINE. DC Comics NOT MINE. A brand New '69 Gibson Les Paul….ALL MINE!!! :D

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Hey babe!" Beast Boy happily greeted his gray-skinned beauty of a girlfriend with a hug and kiss on the cheek as he made his way through the kitchen.

"Beast Boy, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is _Raven. _Not babe, not Rae, _Raven_" Raven made clear to her green boyfriend

"Aww come on Raven! A relationship isn't fun unless you give each other cute nick names!" Beast Boy whined

"Unless you want me to refer to you as _Garfield, _I recommend you cease your silly nickname calling" Raven threatened in her trademark deadpan. Beast Boy rubbed his chin and pondered for a minute.

"Alright you win Raven. No more nick names" Beast Boy gave in, before growing a sly grin

"I mean anything for you…._honey buns_" Beast Boy winked before he playfully gave Raven a slap on her rear end. Raven yelped in surprise before she turned around angrily; ready to send Beast Boy flying out the window. She chased after her laughing green boyfriend until Starfire entered the common room.

"A fabulous morning to you my friends!" Starfire greeted her two skin-tone challenged friends. Raven stopped chasing Beast Boy around the living room to stare at Starfire with a blank look on her face.

"Yeah…what a great rainy Saturday morning" Raven replied dryly

"No need to be sarcastic Raven!" Beast Boy chuckled

"Who's being sarcastic?" Raven replied. Beast Boy came from behind her and gave her an affectionate hug.

"What was that for?" Raven asked curiously

"No reason, I just wanted to show how much I love you!" Beast Boy answered honestly, receiving a blush from Raven and a squeal of approval from Starfire

"Oh friend Beast Boy, that was most delightful!" Starfire said as she clasped her hands over her heart sighing dreamily.

"Yes, that was rather…sweet" Raven agreed shyly, making Beast Boy smile happily

"But that doesn't get you off the hook" Raven stated seriously

"Aww man!" Beast Boy cursed himself as he slumped over to the couch

"Morning y'all!" Cyborg said as he hummed a happy tone to himself

"Yeah…good morning everyone" Robin joined in making a B-line for his coffee machine

"What's got you too in such a good mood?" Raven asked

"Why don't ya ask BB?" Cyborg sang in a sing-song tone. Raven sighed before she looked over at Beast Boy who merely shrugged

"I honestly don't know babe-I mean! Raven!" Beast Boy corrected himself

"Beast Boy, you don't remember?" Robin spit out his coffee in shock

"Remember what?" Beast Boy asked perplexed

"Today is our 'Guy's Only, Hang Loose Day!'" Robin practically yelled causing Beast Boy's eyes to widen in excitement

"That's today!?" Beast Boy asked, ready to explode from anticipation

"Yup!" Cyborg answered joyfully

"DUDES!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the three male Titans exchanged high-fives with one another

"I got Bee on the phone and she got me…er…I mean _us, _Killer Street Racers X!" Cyborg bragged as he held the new video game in his robotic hand, causing Beast Boy's eyes to shine the same way they did when Raven first agreed to be his girlfriend.

"That game JUST came out yesterday!" Robin exclaimed, drooling over the game similarly when Starfire agreed to have their first make-out session.

"Umm…friends?" Starfire chirped in

"You still have your girlfriends to worry about?" Raven reminded the three boys, specifically Beast Boy

"Not me! Bee is totally cool with all this!" Cyborg chuckled confidently

"Oh come on Ra-ven! Pwease? With a chweey on top?" Beast Boy puppy-dog pouted, literally turning into an adorable green puppy.

"Yeah, please Starfire?" Robin followed Beast Boy's suit, holding the green puppy to his own face, pouting at his own tamaranean girlfriend.

"Oh of course boyfriend Robin!" Starfire hugged the traffic-light costumed team leader, who pumped his arm in the air triumphantly

"Raven?" Cyborg asked hopefully. Raven grunted in frustration

"Fine! Beast Boy can join you guys" Raven succumbed, triggering another high-five fest among the three male Titans

"BUT! Beast Boy _must _come to my room tonight and give me a well deserved full-body massage" Raven made clear

"It's a deal!" Cyborg and Robin accepted simultaneously

"Wait! Don't _I _get a say in this?" Beast Boy asked desperately

"No!" All four of his team mates answered him. Beast Boy grumbled something about "It's 'cause I'm green isn't it?" He shrugged his shoulders and planted a quick kiss on Raven's lips before following Robin and Cyborg to the big screen TV.

"Don't get jealous now Raven!" Beast Boy called out as he grabbed a controller and began to play his two close friends.

"As if" Raven grumbled under her breath as she exited the room with Starfire

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted as she hovered gracefully over her bed. She heard the voices of her male companions screaming and shouting loudly from the living room and felt her concentration diminish. She grunted as she stopped her meditation and teleported to the common room. Immediately she regretted entering the room because what she saw certainly scarred her for life. She saw Beast Boy in nothing but leopard-printed underwear chugging down what seemed to be 4 energy drinks while dancing to "Lowrider" by War.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" She heard Cyborg and Robin chant as Beast Boy continued to swallow the beverages

"C'mon BB! Two more 'Monsters' and you beat Robin's record!" Cyborg encouraged his green friend. Beast Boy gulped before he finished the last two large cans of 'Monsters' and gave out a big long burp, before passing out on the floor.

"Yes!! BB wins! You know what that means Robin!" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Robin sighed disappointedly as he turned around and bent forward slightly. Cyborg jumped on his leader's back and struck a "Napoleon" pose.

"Onward my noble steed!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly as Robin struggled with all his might to give the large teen a piggy-back ride.

Raven's eyes were as wide as they could get as she slowly turned around and ran back to her room, trying very hard to erase the disturbing images she just saw.

* * *

Raven sat quietly on her bed, bored out of her mind. She looked at the clock which read 4:37 P.M. She sighed as she laid back onto her bed. Usually at this time, she and Beast Boy would be on the roof top talking away about all their troubles, recent dreams/nightmares, or anything that crossed their minds. She always looked forward to Saturdays because those were specifically made for her and Beast Boy, alone time, where they would just part away from the entire world, the villains and even their team mates. And sometimes, when Beast Boy was in the romantic mood (which always seemed to surprise Raven that he could even express such a side of him) they would have a nice quiet dinner prepared by him on the roof top.

"_Don't get jealous now Raven!" _She heard Beast Boy's voice echo in her head. She mentally shook away the thought as she continued to stare up at her ceiling

'_You miss BB's company already huh Rae?' _Happy's voice broke the silence in her mind

'No, that is certainly not the case' Raven retorted

'_Really? Then how come you're so bored?' _Happy questioned slyly

'Shut up. It's none of your business anyways' Raven began to get annoyed by her over-cheery emotion

'_News flash Ravey, he's my boyfriend too! And _I _miss him, so therefore you must miss the little green bean too!' _Happy clarified as she blew a raspberry before giggling cheerfully

'_Pfft! You wish he was your boyfriend_! _He loves _me _the most!_'Bravery piped in

'_Nu-uh! He loves _me _the most!' _Happy called back at the green-cloaked emotion

'_Your pink! I'm _green! _I'm _his _color! Therefore he loves me the most! Meh!" Brave stuck her tongue out_

'_That doesn't even make any sense! I'm the one who expresses our feelings to him and so he returns his feelings to _me!_" _Love interjected, crossing her arms confidently.

"_That is illogical. We all share feelings for him and we all express ourselves through Raven, so therefore he express his feelings to all of us." _Knowledge corrected the other emotions

'Thank you Knowledge' Raven rubbed her temples, receiving a head ache from her arguing emotions

'_Besides, he loves me the most. He speaks to Raven's intellectual side the most' _Knowledge bragged started another heated feud among all of Raven's emotions. Soon more emotions joined in the commotion eventually starting a riot with Raven's mind.

'ENOUGH!' Raven shouted as loud as she could, accidently yelling out loud. Fortunately for her, no one could hear in the tower thanks to the boy's loud music in the living room. But she got her point made since all of her emotions quickly ceased their petty argument.

'He loves ME the most! I'm the one who _physically _stays with him! So end of discussion!' Raven made clear.

"End of discussion!' Raven shouted again as her emotions raised a finger to protest.

"Raven?" She heard Starfire knock on her door. She got up of her bed and opened the door to see her 'older sister' stare at her worriedly.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine, just had a little…..argument with myself. Don't ask" Starfire stared back in confusion, but decided not to question any further.

"Are you feeling hungry friend Raven?" Starfire asked sweetly

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it….I do feel kind of hungry" Raven replied as she followed a smiling Starfire down to the common room. But before Starfire could open the door, Raven stopped right in front of her.

"Wait, last time I entered the room, I saw things I would rather forget" Raven shuddered at the thought

"I am sure whatever you saw will not happen again" Starfire assured as she opened the doors to the common room. Raven shielded her eyes and slowly peeked through them to see nothing out of the ordinary.

'Just Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy playing what seems to be 'Rock Hero' or whatever it's called' Raven thought to herself as she entered the room and followed Starfire to the kitchen.

"Hey Raven! This one's for you!" Beast Boy called out happily as he struck a rocker's pose with his 'Guitar Hero' controller in his arms.

'Guess I spoke to soon' She thought miserably. Raven turned around to see Beast Boy play the intro solo of "Sweet Child O' Mine" on the hardest difficulty. Starfire squealed in delight as she listened to Robin play the bass guitar while Cyborg was slamming away on the drums.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories, where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky!" Beast Boy sung as he played the lead guitar part and sang into the microphone at the same time. Raven raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place. And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry! Whoooa whoa whoa! Sweet child o' mine! Whoa oh oh! Sweet love of mine!" Beast Boy continued to sing for Raven until he made it to Slash's solo where he failed miserably and caused everyone to fail the song. Robin and Cyborg grunted angrily before giving Beast Boy a death glare.

"We _almost _beat the high score BB" Cyborg grumbled as Robin continued to glare

"Heh heh…sorry guys?" Beast Boy apologized sheepishly

"I thought that was most sugary friend Beast Boy!" Starfire reassured as Beast Boy grinned with slightly pink cheeks.

"Yeah if you think screeching singing and mediocre guitar playing is sweet, then yeah it was" Raven added receiving snickers from Robin and Cyborg

"Good one Raven!" Robin chuckled

"I wasn't kidding _bird boy. _At least Beast Boy is a romantic" Raven retorted displeased, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg both to point and laugh at the team leader.

"That wasn't very pleasant friend Raven" Starfire commented hurtfully

"No offense of course" Raven included dryly, but Beast Boy knew she was being sarcastic, which only made him smile a little more.

"Well sorry girls, but 'Dudes Night' isn't over yet!" Beast Boy said as he gently pushed Starfire and Raven out the door.

"But friend Beast Boy, we have not gathered our nourishment!" Starfire cried out only to have Beast Boy throw a bottle of peanut butter, mustard, and green tea in the hallway.

"Well, at least he got us our basic needs" Raven said as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

'_Haven't they had enough time together!? It's almost 8:30! We need time with him too!' _Jealousy cried out in Raven's head, spawning a chorus of agreement from the other emotions in Nevermore.

'I think I owe it to Gar to give him a little time alone with Robin and Cyborg' Raven settled her envious emotion

'_But he's _ours!' Jealousy whined

'Actually he's _mine, _and I'm getting a back-rub tonight, so you better stop your whining' Raven warned

'_Fine' _Jealousy moaned under her breath

Another hour passed and even Raven herself began to feel a little anxious. She picked up a book from her shelf using her powers and began to read from where she left off. But to her dismay, she left off in the book's romantic climax, when the two forbidden lovers admitted their feelings for one another. She knew if she continued to read, it wouldn't help her try and pass time waiting for Beast Boy's return. She sighed again before getting up and heading for Starfire's room. She hovered through the tower's hallways and had to resist the urge to interrupt the boy's movie. She finally made it to her destination and lightly knocked on Starfire's door.

"Who is it?" Starfire's girly voice rang through Raven's ears

"It's me" Raven answered

"Oh! Friend Raven! What brings you to my room?" Starfire asked curiously

"I guess I was just feeling…..lonely, you know without…"

"…Boyfriend Beast Boy?" Starfire finished for Raven

"What!?" Raven asked in shock at hearing Starfire's choice of words

"Oh! I apologize! I meant _your _boyfriend Beast Boy" Starfire apologized before blushing and chuckling embarrassedly

"I hope so" Raven grew a questioning look but threw her paranoid suspicion aside

"Do you mind…if I stay with you for a while?" Raven asked shyly

"But of course friend Raven!" Starfire clapped her hands excitedly before dragging her pale team mate into her room.

"Which would you like to do first? An over-making or a pedicure?" Starfire asked joyfully holding up a make-over box in one hand and nail polish in the other.

"Oh boy" Raven sighed exasperatedly before settling into Starfire's bed

* * *

One long hour later, Starfire finally finished her work on Raven claiming that "friend Beast Boy will find your new presence to be quite _enjoyable._" Raven looked at herself in the mirror and gasped in utter surprise.

"Don't you just admire your new appearance?" Starfire asked, biting her lip in excitement

"Um…it's not really me" Raven answered truthfully

"Oh, then I will help remove it at once" Starfire responded sadly before Raven raised an arm to stop her

"But I think Beast Boy will like it" At hearing this Starfire smiled widely. Raven looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10:00

"I think the boys have had enough alone time for one night" Raven explained as she and Starfire heading out for the common room. They both made It to the door but Raven hatched a clever idea.

"Wait, I got an idea to get the boys a little more…interested" Raven said with a devious smile. She leaned in and whispered in Starfire's ear which made her giggle

* * *

"Alright guys, we have one more thing on our agenda." Robin stated proudly

"KILLER STREET RACERS X!" All three boys yelled happily as they made their way to the big screen again

"Gentlemen, the main event has arrived! The moment we have all been waiting for. The pivotal moment of the night. Guys, I give you 'Killer Street Racers X'" Cyborg announced dramatically as he turn on the Game-station and started up the game. All three boys stared up at the opening sequence with amazement.

"Oh boyfriend Robin" Starfire's soft high-pitched voice rang through the Common room.

"Yeah Star?" Robin asked, with his eyes still glued onto the TV screen.

"Would you mind turning to see me?" Starfire asked sweetly. Robin sighed and did what he was told and as soon as he saw Starfire, his jaw dropped straight to the floor. Starfire stood, or rather floated, in front of her boyfriend, and posed suggestively for Robin.

"Do you like how I appear?" Starfire asked amorously . Robin merely nodded his head like a chimpanzee. Starfire giggled before making a 'come hither' pose and started walking out of the room with Robin following Starfire out of the room like a love-sick puppy.

"Eh, I knew he wouldn't last" Cyborg chuckled before continuing on with the game

"Yeah! What a sap! "Beast Boy blew a raspberry

"Oh Beast Boy" Raven called affectionately, or at least as affectionately as she could.

'Alright Lust, I'm giving you a once in a life time opportunity here' Raven told her sex-crazed emotion

'_Believe me Raven, I'm _totally _taking advantage of this' _Lust chuckled determinedly

"Yeah Ra-ra-ra-ra!" Beast Boy couldn't even speak right when his eyes got a view of his girlfriend

"Like what you see BB?" Raven asked tenderly. Beast Boy actually turned into a monkey and began to jump up and down excitedly before turning back into his human form.

"I think this is my queue to leave" Cyborg said as he picked up the Game-Station and left the room

"You know…if you come to my room, you could get lucky tonight" Raven smiled evilly again before heading out the door and swinging her hips excessively to get her point across to her not-so-bright, green boyfriend. Beast Boy followed Raven out to her room, drooling the entire way over there. Once they made it to her door, Raven grabbed onto Beast Boy's shoulder and planted a strong-hungry kiss on his lips. Beast Boy kissed back as he held onto Raven's small waist. Raven typed in her passcode while still kissing Beast Boy before they flew into her room and fell onto her bed. Raven flipped over so that she was on top.

"Uh, uh, uh. _I'm _on top" Raven chuckled lustfully. Beast Boy could only smile like an idiot

"Whatever floats your boat!" Beast Boy panted hungrily

"Hmm" Raven moaned as she took off her cloak and throwing it to the ground. Beast Boy followed her lead as he unzipped the top of his jump suit, exposing his nicely shaped chest and abs to Raven. She moaned in amusement as she slowly began to unzip her own leotard.

"Oh, would you look at that? I can't get the zipper all the way down. Could you help me out Garfield?" Raven asked yearningly. Beast Boy got up and smashed his lips against Raven's as he slowly zipped off her leotard. Once he reached the bottom, he looked down at Raven's body and was immediately disappointed. Raven had a two-piece swim suit, which was the last thing he was hoping for.

"I'm sorry, were you hoping for something a little more…revealing?" Raven asked slyly. Beast Boy nodded his sadly.

"_After _that back-rub you promised me, and only if_ I _feel like it" Raven clarified as she laid down on her stomach and got comfortable. Beast Boy groaned as he began to massage her back.

"Hold on there" Raven said as she summoned a bottle of oil with her powers and brought it to the green teen

"Ok, you can continue servant boy" Raven chuckled as Beast Boy rubbed the oils onto her back

"As you wish…honey buns" Beast Boy laughed as he slapped Raven's rear end playfully again.

A/N: Alryte! There ya have it! The potentially last chapter of DFEO! It's funny, this chapter didn't go as I kinda planned it, but I still like it! :P I hope you all like it too! But anyways, this story is now officially on hiatus! Casue now I will be focusing all my attention on to "Master of Puppets!" :D

As always, READ and REVIEW! And don't be strangers! PM me anytime you feel like chatting away! ; )

Anyways, until later

Your friendly neighborhood ChicoMagnifico! :D


	12. If You're Not the One

Destined For Each Other

Chapter 12

If You're Not the One

A/N: OMG! Sorry you guys! I know I'm supposed to be working on "Master of Puppets" but I just had an epiphany and I just HAD to write this story!! LOL!! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one! I sure did! I'm writing this at 3:00 am in the morning!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything at all mentioned in the story

Beast Boy was walking down the Tower's hallways like he was walking on clouds. Today was the day, Beast Boy was finally going to ask Raven out. No not on just a date, because over the course of three years after Tokyo, he and Raven have gotten closer. _A Lot _closer, almost attached to the hip. Out of all the Titans, they were the closest (not including Robin and Starfire who were already a couple).

Beast Boy had it all planned out since two months after returning from Tokyo. Back then he realized that he no longer had just a little crush on his empathic teammate; he was heading into some new waters. He realized if he wanted the girl of his dreams, he would have to sharpen up his attitude. For an entire month he didn't say a single joke. He didn't pester Raven into joining the Titans' activities. He would play video games quietly in his room. He would refrain from arguing with Cyborg over meat and Tofu. And he didn't say anything more than a friendly hello and warm smile to Raven whenever he saw her. At first Raven was suspicious and paranoid, thinking it was all part of some stupid prank, but after the second week, she began to feel…lonely.

Currently Beast Boy was watching a nature documentary of the wild African predators when Raven entered the common room and noticed the maturing Beast Boy relaxing on the couch.

"Hey there Raven" Beast Boy greeted happily before turning back his attention to the T.V. screen

"Ok, what's going on here?" Raven asked the green changeling as she hovered over to him.

"Whattya mean?" Beast Boy asked confused

"This whole 'not acting like yourself' routine" Raven clarified

"Oh! Nothing's going on. I just felt like I should start to grow up and move on with life" Beast Boy answered with his signature grin, the only childish trait he kept.

"Oh come one Beast Boy! You haven't told a single joke, you barely play your stupid video games, and you barely say more than two words to me!" Raven explained growing annoyed

"Well, you always said that you wish I would grow up, so now I am" Beast Boy responded

"Yeah, but I didn't mean so drastically and quickly" Raven said emotionlessly

"Then what did you mean?" Beast Boy asked, completely interested in where this conversation was going

"I-I don't know! Just…stop acting so…mature!" Raven shouted, not angrily, but merely uncertainly

"But isn't that what you want Raven? Don't you want me to be mature?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Well, not if it means that you're going to keep ignoring me! And since do you care about what I want?" Raven asked, turning the tides on Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly looked away to hide his cheeks that were growing pink. He coughed a bit as an excuse to turn away, before he looked back a t Raven with a warm smile.

"Cuz Raven, I wanna be closer to you. You know, friendship-wise. Look let's be honest, we've never really been the closest friends" Beast Boy said with a sad smile. Raven looked down and nodded her head shamefully. He was right, Raven and Beast Boy would constantly bicker with one another, making it look as if they were enemies rather than teammates.

"So I figured it was mostly my fault because I'm _always _bothering you" Beast Boy chuckled

"No, it was also my fault. I've never actually been…easy to deal with" Raven added. Beast Boy chuckled again

"Anyways, I'm willing to make the change, if you're willing to let me" Beast Boy offered

"Fine…but on one condition."

"Shoot"

"Tell me…" Raven started shyly

"Tell you…?" Beast Boy urged her on

"Tell me…a…joke" Raven said blushing under her hood. Beast Boy smiled

"Ok. Knock knock!" Beast Boy started enthusiastically

"Who's there?"

"Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I told you a joke?" Beast Boy laughed softly at his own joke

"That was awful" Raven responded in her trademark deadpan. Beast Boy's ears drooped down sadly

"But I'm glad some things don't change" Raven said quietly as she gave Beast Boy a small smile. He grinned widely in response before sticking out his hand.

"Friends?" Beast Boy asked hopefully

"Friends" Raven answered as she shook his hand. Little did they know, that handshake was the beginning of a life-long friendship.

A couple years past by, and all the Titans had matured dramatically. Beast Boy matured the most, more specifically, in his physical appearance. He was no longer the short one of the team, he was now tied up with Robin, and he was far more muscular as well. His face was that of a handsome adult male. His jaw was broader and his face was longer, completely dropping his boyish facial features. His hair remained the same spiked back style. And as much as Raven hated to admit it, he was by far the most attractive male on the team. Speaking of Raven; Beast Boy and Raven were no longer friends. They were the closest friends that two people of the opposite sex could be without actually being in a relationship. It was all part of Beast Boy's plan.

Beast Boy was freshening up for his weekly Friday "Not-a-Date" night with Raven. Each week they would both decide on where to go and on what to do. Tonight was Raven's turn. She decided on just settling with a quiet walk in the park. Beast Boy smiled as he knew that today he would finally ask her out. He was completely confident. Logic was on his side, because he and Raven were just that close. She even let him enter her room without getting upset. And he was the _only_ one allowed in her room. That made Beast Boy smile, knowing that Raven trusted him the most. It even showed on missions. They would always have the other's back and when needed, they were always ready to sacrifice themselves for the other. Of course this went for the rest of the team, but there were a few major incidents in where both Beast Boy and Raven nearly gave their lives against Slade for each other. Beast Boy's smile only grew bigger at the thought. He finally finished getting dressed and heading out for the door towards Raven's room. Upon reaching her door, he knocked on it twice, then stopped briefly then knocked three more times, a secrete knock they both shared with each other. Raven immediately opened her door, her face completely emotionless, but as soon as she saw Beast Boy, she smiled.

"Ready to go Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he offered his arm. Raven nodded before linking her arm in his as he escorted her out the main entrance to the Titan's Tower. He walked out before opening the passenger door to his rented Corvette C6 for Raven.

"Show off" Raven rolled her eyes, he smiled as she entered the door and buckled herself in. The drive over to the park was quiet, but comfortably quiet. Beast Boy whistled to the beat of the song on the radio, which was currently "Hey Soul Sister" by Train.

"Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forgetcha! And so I went and let you blow my mind!" Beast Boy sang along to the song as Raven rolled her eyes and looked out the window trying to avoid his eyes to prevent herself from laughing.

"Oh come on Rae! You know you wanna sing along" Beast Boy winked as he nudged her softly. Raven sighed in mock annoyance.

"No thank you" Raven replied

"Oh come on! The best part is coming up!" Beast Boy tried to persuade

"Fine!" Raven grunted as Beast Boy pumped and arm into the air

"Hey soul sister! Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo! The way you move ain't far ya know?" Raven sang along to the chorus. Beast Boy laughed warmly as Raven let herself smile

"Hey soul sister! I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooooooo………tonight! He-ey! He-ee-eey! He-ee-eey!" They both sang along together. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside as he heard Raven sing angelically

"You know, you gotta a really pretty voice Rae" Beast Boy complimented. Raven blushed before giving a shy "thank you." After a few minutes after the song ended, Beast Boy got tired of listening to the annoying Disk Jockey's conversations. He turned down the volume and thought of a topic to start up with Raven.

"Hey Rae, what's the one place you want to visit? Like _really _badly?" Beast Boy asked happily. Raven pondered it for a second before finding her answer

"I would have to say…the Gotham City Library" Raven answered, Beast Boy chuckled

"How did I not guess something like that?" Beast Boy playfully smacked himself on the head

"Well, for your information, they don't just have books. They also have movies, classical music, and great works of arts. But of course I would pay more attention to the books themselves" Raven explained

"Hey that's cool! Maybe we should got there together sometime" Beast Boy exclaimed, Raven smiled

"Maybe we should" She said quietly giving out a soft silent happy sigh

Before long, they finally made it to the park. They exited the car and made their way to their favorite place, a nice small hill with an oak tree on the top, giving off the perfect shade from the hot sun. Once they made it to their spot, they sat down and look down at the more crowded areas of the park. They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the other's company. A half hour passed before Beast Boy thought it was about time to ask her.

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy broke the silence

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven asked back

"You know these past couple of years have been awesome for me, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I got the best friend I've always been looking for" Beast Boy answered with a kind smile. Raven smiled back

"You know you just took the same words right out of my mouth" Raven replied before looking back at the park. Beast Boy took in a deep breath looked back at Raven

"Hey Rae, there's something else I wanna tell you"

"What is it?"

"Raven would you like to be my g-"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Beast Boy groaned as he felt his communicator go off. He flipped it open and to his displeasure he saw Robin's face on the small screen.

"What is it Robin?" Beast Boy asked, clearly aggravated

"Beast Boy, cinderblock is causing havoc downtown. We need you and Raven down here immediately!" Robin ordered. Beast Boy sighed before nodding his head obediently.

"What did you want to ask me Beast Boy?" Raven asked

"Nothing, I'll ask you later" Beast Boy said as they made their way back to his rental

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The battle with Cinderblock was nothing as their usual encounters with the overgrown size villain. This time, Cinderblock wanted to seriously hurt the Titans, more specifically Raven, knowing very well that she was the most powerful of all the Titans. At one point he was threatening to crush her in his mighty hands, and he would've succeeded if it were not for Beast Boy who turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and knocked Cinderblock through an office building. This gave the Titans the advantage to get Cinderblock under their thumbs, as they captured him and turned him into the authorities. Beast Boy went to check on Raven who seemed to be in some serious pain. He helped her up by carrying her bridal style to the T-car, but Raven was not too happy at his gesture.

"Beast Boy, put me down. I'm fully capable of walking on my own" Raven commanded sternly

"Raven, you're hurt. Let me just help you to the T-Car" Beast Boy tried to reason

"Beast Boy! I said I'm fine!" Raven jumped out of his arms, glaring at him angrily

"Raven, I'm just trying to help-"

"I never said I needed, or wanted your help!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy was taken aback by her sudden outburst

"Ok…um..sorry. Didn't mean to upset you" Beast Boy chuckled nervously. Raven sighed before shaking her head

"No I'm sorry, I'm overreacting" Raven explained as they made their way back to the T-Car. The ride back was silent, but this time, it was an uncomfortable silence. They finally made it back to the Tower, and all the Titans headed to their own rooms for a good night's sleep. Raven and Beast Boy walked together to their rooms naturally, since they shared the same hallway with each other. Raven's room was first though. They made to her room and looked at each other and wished the other a good night as Raven opened her door to enter her room. Beast Boy turned around as he made his way to his own room before Raven stopped him.

"Beast Boy, you never told me what you had to say" Raven said barely above a whisper, but Beast Boy heard it loud and clear.

"Oh that well…Raven you know that we're best friends right?" Beast Boy asked nervously. Raven nodded her head in return

"Well…Raven I was wondering, maybe we could be more than friends?" Beast Boy asked bravely, but under his jumpsuit, he was sweating up a storm

"Wh-what do you mean?" Raven asked, completely caught off guard

"Raven…I think, I'm in…love with you" Beast Boy finally admitted. Raven's eyes grew wide in terror

"No, Beast Boy, you're not in love with me. You only think you are" Raven responded

"What? What are you talking about?! Of course I'm in love with you! I have been since we were young!" Beast Boy shouted

"Beast Boy! Please stop! It just…wouldn't work out" Raven stated as calmly as she could, but her stutter was betraying her.

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm not made for love Beast Boy" Raven said quietly and sadly

"What!? Of course you are!"

"Beast Boy, I can't feel!"

"Then what do you call all those smiles and laughs we shared these past few years?" Beast Boy asked, determined not to let Raven win this argument

"I don't know what that was…."

"Raven! Don't you see? It was all part of my plan! I got you to feel! Because I knew you could" Beast Boy held Raven's hands in his own softly as he smiled genuinely at her. Raven looked up at him with anger in her eyes. She roughly pulled her hands away from him

"Y-you had a p-plan!?" Raven shouted angrily

'_IDIOT!!!!' _Beast Boy yelled at himself mentally

"No…no wait!! It wasn't like that Raven!" Beast Boy tried to defend himself

"So this entire time, you just wanted to get close to me, so you could ask me out!?" Raven was furious at this point

"No Raven! I wanted to get close to you because I wanted to! Asking you out was just….something I thought I could later down the road" Beast Boy voice trailed off

"Well I guess you 'well thought out plan just failed'! Because I'm not going out with you!" Raven screamed

"W-why not?" Beast Boy asked sadly

"Because….." Raven turned away and began to sob quietly. Beast Boy reached down and wiped away some of her tears away.

"Raven, believe me when I say this, I am honestly deeply in love with you" Beast Boy said sincerely

"Please just give me a chance?" Beast Boy asked hopefully as he brought her hands up to his face. Raven searched his eyes, for any sign of falsehood, but she only saw longing and love…for her.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy…I can't" Raven said quietly. Hearing those words broke Beast Boy's heart in a million pieces

"W-why not?" Beast Boy asked, getting choked up

"Because….I…don't love you back. And I will never be able to" Raven answered remorsefully. Beast Boy let go of her hands. He saw her eyes well up with tears before she ran into her room and locked her door. He stood there, for a good minute he just stood there, replaying her words over and over again in his head. He slowly made his way back to his own room, but upon entering he saw a photo he took with Raven. He picked up the frame and saw the two of them at the beach, looking like a happily married couple. Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear as he had his arm wrapped around Raven's waist and she had her arm around his, giving the camera a smile of her own. Looking at this picture brought back so many memories for the young changeling. It brought back all his original hopes and dreams of spending his life with Raven, but the tragic truth was, it could never come true. His eyes welled up before tears of his own rolled down his cheek. He dropped the photo and fell to the ground hard. He sobbed like there was no tomorrow, and for the first time in a long time, he cried himself to sleep.

For the next few days, neither Raven nor Beast Boy left their rooms. They stayed locked inside their little worlds. This greatly worried the other Titans. After the third day, Robin took matters into his own hands as he forced his way into the two young members' rooms. To his surprise, Raven was nowhere to be found in her room. He decided to investigate a bit before noticing a note on her bed. He picked it up but saw that on the front It said "To Beast Boy." Robin was about to open the note, but decided against it, knowing he would be invading both Raven and Beast Boy's privacy. That brought him to his next teammate. He walked down the hallway over to Beast Boy's room. He knocked quietly

"W-who's t-there?" Beast Boy asked between his lung spasms

"It's me Beast Boy. Can I come in? I'm worried about you" Robin said earnestly

"S-sure" Robin sighed in relief as he opened the door and made his way in. What Robin saw deeply hurt him. Beast Boy was on the floor, hugging his knees, with pictures of Raven and himself scattered all over the place. Robin made his way to his fallen teammate and helped him sit up.

"Beast Boy…what happened?" Robin asked concern running through him, like an older brother would worry for his little brother

"R-r-raven" Beast Boy choked out

"What about her?"

"Sh-she doesn't l-love me" Beast Boy sobbed harder after finishing his sentence. Robin immediately felt sorry for his poor love-sick friend

"Let me guess, you love her, don't you?" Robin asked sorrowfully. Beast Boy nodded his head. Robin sighed heavily. He could only imagine Beast Boy's pain. Robin himself was fortunate enough to have a great relationship with Starfire. But his friend Beast Boy, was going through a unrequited love. He put his arm gently around Beast Boy's shoulders.

"I'm…very sorry to hear that Beast Boy" Robin said sadly, feeling tears of his own threatening to escape. But he took in a deep breath, he had to be strong right now, for Beast Boy.

"I l-l-love her Robin…I can't live w-without h-her" Beast Boy continued to cry

"How do you know for sure she doesn't love you back?" Robin asked carefully, not wanting to strike a nerve

"Sh-she told m-m-m-me" Beast Boy could barely speak, so he took in a very deep breath and exhaled just as deeply, calming himself down tremendously

"She told me, after we beat Cinderblock a couple days ago. I asked her if she would want to be with me, and then I told her I loved her. But she said she couldn't be with me, because she can't ever love me" Beast Boy said feeling even more depressed

"You know something Beast Boy? I think she was lying" Robin said quietly

"W-what do you mean?" Beast Boy looked up at his leader

"When she told you she doesn't love you" Robin clarified

"I mean, have you noticed how much she's changed these past few years? Well, mainly around you anyways. She'd still act like her same ol' Raven-like self around us, but around you, she was…different" Robin tried to enlighten his heart broken friend

"That's what I told her…"

"Maybe, she was just afraid. Remember what happened with Mal…um…Mal…?" Robin struggled to pronounce the Dragon's name

"Malchior" Beast Boy finished his sentence spitefully

"Yeah him! Maybe she was just afraid of falling in love again. Maybe she was afraid of getting hurt…" Robin said quietly

"How do you know for sure?" Beast Boy asked

"Well to be honest I don't" Beast Boy looked down sadly again

"But I have a feeling this note will explain things better than me" Robin said with a smile as he handed Beast Boy the note and got up to leave.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Beast Boy?"

"Thanks" Beast Boy said with a sad smile. Robin smiled, nodded, and left the room.

"_Please be good news. Those two really need each other" _Robin silently prayed as he walked down the hallway. Beast Boy looked down at the note. Holding tightly onto it, as if it would disintegrate into thin air. He hesitantly opened it and began to read the note.

_Dear Garfield_

_Words cannot describe how sorry I am for what I did to you. It's ironic, I lied to you to prevent myself from hurting you, but by doing so I only caused you much more pain. As I just stated above, Beast Boy, I've lied. I am in love with you. I am madly in love with you. But as I said before, I am not meant to love or to be loved. But I guess you just had to be the idiot who fell in love me, and I was an idiot for falling for you…but to be honest, I'm glad it was you I fell in love with. You are by far the sweetest, nicest, most loving, and dare I say it? The most handsome boy, no, man I have ever had the pleasure to meet. But because of all that, I can't be with you Beast Boy. I am the epitome of evil, and you are the light that was part of my life. And I feel so stupid, I hate myself so much for doing this, I'm even crying my eyes writing this stupid note, but you deserve much better than me Garfield. I really wish things could be different, but unfortunately, life doesn't seem to like being fair to us. I do think it is fair to let you know where I have decided to run off to, I will be in Gotham City for the rest of my days. At least now I don't have to worry about facing off villains, that's what Batman's for am I right? And besides, I know Robin's huge ego won't let him come back here to get me. But please Beast Boy, don't come looking form, I can guarantee you, it will be a lost cause. Just do me a favor a find someone who truly deserves you. Don't worry, I will never even dream of finding another love, you are the only one who has successfully been able to break down my emotional walls, and let me feel. And for that, I am truly grateful Beast Boy. I will cherish all those loving moments you have given me, and I will always have you in my heart, and in my dreams. _

_Love with all my heart_

_Raven _

Beast Boy read and reread the note several times. She loved him. _She _loved him back! He didn't know whether to jump out his window out of happiness or misery at the fact that Raven loved him back. But then he read the note one more time, more specifically the part where Raven stated she was migrated to Gotham City.

'_Gotham City? Where did I hear Raven talk about that earlier?' _Beast Boy thought to himself. Then finally his mind clicked.

"The Gotham City Library!!!" Beast Boy yelled out loudly. He quickly ran out of his room and over to the common room and logged himself onto one of the computers. He checked any train or plane tickets heading over to Gotham City, luckily for him, a train was leaving for Gotham City in a hour, but unfortunately for him, tickets were sold out. But that wasn't going to stop the changeling from seeing his true love. He ran back out and ran as fast as he could out the Titans Tower. He didn't care that it was pouring, he didn't care that the cold November Rain would certainly give him a cold. He was a man on mission. He was a man…in love.

Cyborg was sitting in the security room, looking for any signs of where Raven disappeared off to. But he was shocked when he saw that Beast Boy was running as a cheetah down the streets of Jump City to the nearest train station. Cyborg ran out of the room and went to tell Robin.

"Robin! BB's gone mad!! He's running into Jump City!" Cyborg shouted as he showed Robin the tape. Robin rubbed his chin in thought while Cyborg went to get Starfire. Robin checked the tapes in Beast Boy room and saw him read the note Raven gave him. Robin smiled to himself as he put two and two together, he was after all, Batman's protégé.

"Go knock some sense into her Beast Boy" Robin encouraged with a smile on his face. Cyborg returned with Starfire right behind him.

"Alright Robin! I got the T-Car and Starfire ready! Let's go get Beast Boy-"

"No need Cyborg" Robin said with his smile never leaving his face

"What is going on boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked curiously

"Oh nothing, just that Beast Boy is gonna finally get the girl" Robin chuckled warmly

"Girl!? What girl!?" Cyborg shouted

"Raven" Robin answered with a smug smile. Cyborg's jaw dropped to the floor as Starfire and Robin began to hug and twirl around happily, in a pre-mature celebration for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy finally made it to the train station. He shoved through the entire crowd of people before making it to one of the assistants.

"Hey there! Um…excuse me but where can I find Gate U2 departing for Gotham City?" Beast Boy asked frantically

"Gate U2 is straight down, but that train is leaving in 5 minutes, you'll never make it in time getting through security…" The assistant informed Beast Boy. He turned around and began to load up some more bags onto a cart before turning back to Beast Boy.

"But I'll tell you what, you can get a ticket for tomorrow's…" when the assistant turned around, Beast Boy was long gone. He scratched his head in confusion before shrugging and getting back to work. Beast Boy ran as fast as he could again, but when he got to the security gate he merely turned into a fly and buzzed right past the guards. He kept flying as fast as he could until he made it into the train itself. He found himself a nice seat and anxiously awaited for the train to arrive at Gotham City.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Raven walked through the dark streets of Gotham City, crying her eyes out. She was currently in an overwhelming state of self-loathing.

'_How could you be so stupid!?' _She scorned herself

'_Why couldn't you just admit you loved him too?! Then we would be in his strong loving arms, instead of this dump!' _Raven's knowledge lectured in her mind. Raven mentally shook her mind of her thoughts and pulled up her hood as the November Rain began to fall hard again. She quickly ran trying to find a safe place to find sanctuary in. She made it to this nice looking building, she walked inside and saw an enormous display of bookshelves, movie screening studios, and music stands. The Lobby itself was luxurious, looking like a five star hotel.

'_Well, at least I made it to the Gotham City Library' _Raven thought to herself as she looked through the shelves for a good book to read.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beast Boy was growing extremely impatient. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to make it to Gotham City…NOW!

"_Attention passengers, we are only 30 minutes away from Gotham City, but we have to take a brief resting stop to refill the engine. We are sorry for any inconvenience, and we hope you enjoy the rest of your trip" _The conductor announced over the speaker

"That's forty five minutes!" Beast Boy whined. He looked down the hallway and saw one of the train workers stamping everyone's tickets. Suddenly Beast Boy remembered that he boarded the train illegally. So he quietly opened the window and flew out into the rainy night as a Raven. He was making great time as he already made it to the city in a matter of minutes. He flew up higher and morphed into an eagle, scanning the entire city for Raven. He found nothing and was ready to land and give up when he spotted the library. He swooped down as fast as he could before morphing back into his human self and burst through the doors.

"RAVEN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Beast Boy shouted inside the lobby at the top his lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Beast Boy as if he was crazy, but what they didn't know was that he _was _crazy. Crazy for a certain empathic sorceress.

Raven heard her name being called out and looked in the direction of the voice. She looked behind herself and saw none other than the love of her life screaming her name out like a madman, and being dragged out by some workers. She dropped the book she was reading and flew over to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!!!" Raven shouted loudly hovering through the crowd of people. Beast Boy's eyes snapped up to see his dark goddess fly towards him. He changed himself into a gorilla to scare off the workers before changing back to hug Raven as she flew into his arms. Raven sobbed hard against Beast Boy's chest, and Beast Boy cried on her shoulder. Neither of the two wanted to let go.

"Beast Boy, I was so s-stupid! I can't b-believe I lied to you! P-please f-forgive me! I am s-so sorry!" Raven cried loudly. Beast Boy hushed her softly as he stroked her violet hair softly.

"You're already forgiven love" Beast Boy smiled down at her. Raven looked up into his green eyes, and to her delight, she still saw the earnest love in them just like before.

"Beast Boy, you have always been there for me. No matter how terribly I've treated you, no matter how badly I've hurt you, you've always stuck by me, and I just now finally realized, you're a man worth loving" Raven said amorously, tears threatening to escape from her eyes again. Beast Boy smiled down at her lovingly.

"Rave-"

"Let me finish. You have always been there for me, and now…I want to return the favor. I want to be there for you. Because Beast Boy…I lied…I DO love you! W-with all my heart" Raven whimpered. Beast Boy bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as hard as he could as he felt his own tears of joy slip down his face.

"I love you too Raven. God! I love you SO much!" Beast Boy exclaimed joyfully receiving a smile from Raven

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked quietly

"Yes Raven?"

"Ask me again" Raven smiled but blushed underneath her hood. Beast Boy grinned childishly as he pulled back Raven's hood

"Raven? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Raven beamed

"You green idiot! Of course I do!" Raven answered cheerfully as she smashed her lips against Beast Boy's. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her slim waist as her arms snaked their way around Beast Boy's neck. The large crowd that surrounded them couldn't help but 'awww' at the love being exchanged between Raven and Beast Boy. Raven didn't even notice that her powers were completely under control, she barely noticed that her leotard was no longer black and blue, but was now pure white. When the need for air separated the two lovers, Beast Boy beamed down at his new girlfriend as she smiled back.

"Come on Raven, let's go home" Beast Boy said as he gave Raven another kiss on the lips which she returned joyfully. They walked out of the library hand in hand and Into the Night, as the crowd applauded the two. And little did Raven and Beast Boy know, that kiss was the start of a new life…together…forever. Not even death, parting the two lovers, that were Destined for Each Other.

END OF STORY

A/N: Well what do you guys think of this one? I REALLY enjoyed writing this one! It was REALLY fun! And I know BB and Rae may seem OOC but eh…we all got push the envelope sometimes right? :P But please excuse any typos or mistakes, again like I said, I was writing from midnight til 3 in the morning! XD

Also, there quite a few Easter Eggs in this chapter. If you can name all of the song names and bands you get a special surprise! :D

And don't worry, I already have the third chapter for "Master of Puppets" written out, I just want to edit that one first! XD

As always just push the little green "Review" button and tell me what ya think of this chapter! Until my next update

This is your friendly neighborhood ChicoMagnifico signing out! :D


	13. Somebody's Baby

Destined For Each Other

Chapter 13

Somebody's Baby

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Lol! Well here's another chapter of Destined for Each other! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or "Somebody's Baby" by Jackson Browne

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to the love of my life and my light in the night, **Treskttn** (Aka **Chico's Chica Magnifica** :) I hope you like it sweetheart :)

It was a warm, beautiful, Friday Summer evening in Jump City California. And one average (well as average as a vegetarian, animal-obsessed, soon-to-be-biologist could be) 27 year-old man named Garfield was currently sitting down in a dance club with his friends. Richard, who was a rich hot-shot, currently had his arm around his super-model looking girlfriend, Kori. They had been dating since middle school and have been inseparable since. Victor, the star running back of Jump City University had recently been dating Karen, who was coincidently one of the cheerleaders of Jump City U. So it was only natural that they would have a relationship. Garfield smiled as he talked to his close friends from his childhood, but couldn't help but feel a little sad about the fact that all of his friends had a significant other, but he didn't. A catchy song was heard play throughout the speakers, but what made it odd was that the song sounded old and retro, something from the 80's, which was very rare to hear in a dance club. Usually they would blast Lady Gaga songs, or other forms of modern pop and hip hop. Garfield smiled at the change of music selection.

"Hey Kori, would you like to dance?" Richard asked his girlfriend with a charming smile

"Oh! I would be most delighted boyfriend Richard!" Kori exclaimed excitingly as she stood up and led her boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Yo Karen, let's go down and show those two airheads how it's done" Victor winked at Karen, who merely rolled her eyes and followed him down to the dance floor

That just left Garfield alone looking at his friends dance together. He held his head up from the table with his arm and frowned sadly. He scanned around the room to see if anyone was feeling as lousy as he was, and that's when he saw her. The most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Her eyes looked at the dance floor sadly, perhaps feeling the same as Garfield. Garfield just gawked at her in amazement, it was as if he was looking at a goddess sit only 10 feet away from him. Richard and Victor took notice of this and smiled knowingly at each other.

"Ten bucks Gar won't even talk to her" Victor nudged Richard while still dancing with Karen

"You're on!" Richard clapped Victor's hand

_Well just a-look at that girl with the lights comin' up in her eyes_

'Wow! She's so beautiful!' Garfield thought to himself

'I gotta know her name, just her name. Nothing wrong with that right?' Garfield smiled to himself as he slowly made his way to the mysterious beauty sitting across from him.

_She's got to be somebody's baby, she must be somebody's baby  
All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by _

The girl smiled as she saw a group of guys walk up to her, but then frowned when they merely asked her if the seats next to her were being used. She shook her head 'no' and like that, the group of boys were gone.

_She's got to be somebody's baby, she must be somebody's baby  
She's got to be somebody's baby, she's so fine_

Garfield was getting nervous when he saw those boys walk up to her

'What am I even doing? She must already have a boyfriend. There's no way a girl like that isn't already taken' Garfield frowned as he turn to leave, but then he saw none of the boys were taking her to dance. This gave him a jolt of confidence as he quickly made his way to the girl.

_She's probably somebody's only light, gonna shine tonight  
Yeah, she's probably somebody's baby, all right_

"Ummm…Hey! Ummm…my name is….uh….Gar-Gar-Garfield! Umm….what's y-yours?" Garfield asked nervously. The girl looked up at Garfield and looked behind her to see if he was referring to someone else. Garfield chuckled but smiled at her. The girl blushed, but smiled bashfully at Garfield.

"My name's…Rachel" The girl introduced herself

"Rachel…wow that's a really pretty name" Garfield smiled as the two of them blushed.

_I heard her talkin' with her friend when she thought nobody else was around  
She said she's got to be somebody's baby, she must be somebody's baby  
_

"Umm…so…uh…would you like to d-dance?" Garfield asked shyly. Rachel gave a small smile before she nodded. Garfield beamed, but kept his "calm" stupor as he took Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor.

_'Cause when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town  
She's got to be somebody's baby, she must be somebody's baby  
She's got to be somebody's baby, she's so..._

Garfield awkwardly and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel smirked as she laid her hands on Garfield's shoulders.

"Are you always this nervous around girls?" Rachel chuckled as she slowly swayed to the beat of the song

"Well…only REALLY pretty ones" Garfield smiled as Rachel blushed and looked away

_She's probably somebody's only light, gonna shine tonight  
Yeah, she's probably somebody's baby, all right_

The two continued to dance and give each other a sentence here and there until the song slowly came to an end. Garfield tentatively let go of Rachel's waist.

"Well…thanks for the dance. It was really nice" Rachel smiled

"Umm…no problem! Thanks for accepting" Garfield chuckled

"What did you say your name was again?" Rachel asked

"Umm…Garfield! But my friends call me Gar" Garfield smiled gingerly. He raised an eyebrow though when he saw Rachel smile softly and blush

"Garfield…I'll remember that…" Rachel's voice drifted off so Garfield couldn't hear that last part

"Umm…so I guess this is goodbye?" Garfield frowned

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But again, thanks for the dance, I really appreciate it" Rachel smiled as she hugged Garfield one last time and left the scene. Garfield stood there, watching her leave before he sadly made his way back to the table to meet his friends.

_I try to shut my eyes, but I can't get her outta my sight  
_

"Well how did it go Romeo?" Victor asked as he smirked

"It went fantastic…" Garfield slumped down in his seat

"Then why are you so bummed?" Richard asked

"Because, I only got to dance with Rachel once" Garfield looked at his friends sadly

"Friend, why don't you ask her for the 'date'? Kori budded in

"No! I can't do that! She'll think I'm a creep!" Garfield shouted

_I know I'm gonna know her, but I gotta get over my fright_

"Sweetie, you'll never know unless you try!" Karen encouraged

"She's got a point" Richard and Victor said at the same time

"Jinx! You owe me a soda! No! You owe me a soda! Stop saying what I'm saying!" Richard and Victor continued to speak at the same time

"Yeah! You guys are right!" Garfield exclaimed as he got up and walked outside to see if he could find Rachel again

_We'll, I'm just gonna walk up to her, I'm gonna talk to her tonight_

Garfield walked outside to spot Rachel sitting out on the curb alone. He slowly made his way over to her and took a seat next to her. Rachel didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but smile

"So…you like looking at the stars too?" Garfield broke the silence

"Yeah, they're really pretty tonight" Rachel replied

"Yeah…you are…I mean! Er…the stars!" Garfield pointed at the stars chuckling nervously at his slip up. Rachel giggled softly

"May I ask you why you asked me of all people to dance with you?" Rachel asked quietly and unsurely

"Well…in case you haven't noticed yet, I think you're _really _beautiful. And when I got to talk to you, you seemed like a really nice person" Garfield spoke softly before scratching the back of his head.

_Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's only light, gonna shine tonight  
Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight_

"And ummm…I was wondering…if you would like…to join me for dinner…you know maybe tomorrow if you'd like" Garfield asked shyly again

"Actually…"

"Darn it! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"Let me fin-"

"It was too soon wasn't it? Gosh! I'm such an idiot-"

"Garfield! Yes! I would like to go out with you!" Rachel shouted

"Really!" Garfield grinned from ear to ear

"Yeah…you're a really cute and sweet guy" Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth. Garfield chuckled as he grabbed her hand

"So…are you mine?" Garfield asked quietly

"Sure…I'm yours" Rachel smiled

"On one condition" Rachel added seriously

"Ummm…sure?" Garfield looked scared

"If you're mine" Rachel blushed

"But of course" Garfield smiled as he hugged the girl next to him

_Gonna shine tonight, make her mine tonight_

A/N: Well that was another chappie of "Destined For Each Other" :P I know Rachel may seem a little OOC, but I've been out of the writing game for a while :P And I know what you're all thinking…WHEN AM I GONNA UPDATE "Master of Puppets"! Well truth be told…I've hit MAJOR writer's block :( I know…it was on of my favorites too :( lol! I just wrote this story to see where my level of writing is, since I haven't written in a WHILE! And btw, this chapter is COMPLETELY dedicated to my wife **Chico's Chica Magnifica **:D


	14. Not Just a Penny

Destined For Each Other

It's NOT Just a Penny!

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but my life is getting busier and busier by the day with college and work it's crazy :( Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this special chapter :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans :(

This chapter is dedicated to the following peeps; **xxgabigailxx****, ****Dreamzcometrue****, ****Dude Your Awesome8, ****blueflower1594****, **and last but not least, **Treskttn**you girls ROCK MY SOCKS! ;D

There she stood, in all her dark and elegant beauty. Raven stood on top of Titans Tower's rooftop staring out at the sea as the sun came down to begin the beautiful evening. But she was not alone, oh no, she was being accompanied by someone very special to her; someone very special to her indeed. He was there for and by her ever since they first became teammates. Through everything, he was always there. He always gave her the slight feeling of hope, no matter how hopeless the situation may have seemed. When Robin, Cyborg, or even Starfire couldn't help Raven out in her most emotional traumatic experiences, he was there. In all his annoying, green, but very loyal glory. And Raven for one, couldn't be more grateful. She heard his footsteps move closer and closer to her, and she smiled softly as she grasped a small penny in her hand as if she would certainly meet her doom if she lost it. To anyone else, they would have thought that penny as worthless or useless, but not to Raven, it was her most prized possession, and a personal memento she held close and dear to her heart.

"Hey! That's a cool penny you got there Rae!" she heard his voice break the comfortable silence. Raven stifled a laugh but still smiled gently up at him

"Yeah, it's very cool indeed" Raven replied with a smirk

"Can I see it?" he asked softly

"Sure" Raven spoke hesitantly, before she slowly lifted her hand and placed the penny in his gloved hand. She saw him look at the coin, then look over at the sea. He pulled his arm back and prepared himself to launch the penny into the crashing waves below.

"What are you doing!" Raven shouted as she grasped his arm and stopped him from flinging her most personal item

"Huh? I was gonna see how far I could throw the penny. Why?" He asked, somewhat confused

"Beast Boy! That penny is special to me!" Raven shouted, not angrily, but definitely not in a friendly manner either.

"What? Why? It's just a penny?" Beast Boy responded, still not grasping the situation.

"Beast Boy! Don't you remember?" Raven asked, quite frankly in shock by Beast Boy's obliviousness to the small coin

"Uh...remember what?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was ashamed or embarrassed. Raven stood there for a second, just staring up at him. It had been a whileago, so she could understand why he probably would not remember.

"You…gave me it, before, you know…my _father _came…"Raven spoke unsurely, feeling slightly hurt that he didn't remember that far back. When she looked back at him, she saw a big smile on his face, a smile that she learned to truly appreciate and love. She raised her eyes, for now it was her turn to be confused.

"Raven…you kept that penny, after all these years?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief, but with his smile still plastered on his face

"Of course, it's very…important to me" Raven whispered before turning her head away from him and bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Important? But it's just a stupid penny I found in the park" Beast Boy laughed. Raven turned around and grew a little hot and furious at the green man.

"It's not just a penny! It's a part of me! It helps me control my emotions, and helps me remember that I can…" Raven's voice steadily drifted away at the last part

"That you can what?" Beast Boy asked her softly

"…that I can…love" Raven finished before again turning her head away, afraid of looking at the green man of her affection

"Oh…" Beast Boy responded in such a way that he almost sounded confused and disappointed

"So…do you mind me asking _who _you love?" Beast Boy asked nervously

"…take a wild guess" Raven responded emotionlessly

"Uh…firstly, is it a guy?"

"Beast Boy, I'm not a lesbian" Raven responded dryly

"Sorry, just making sure" Beast Boy chuckled nervously again

"Well….is he a titan?" Beast Boy asked

"…yes…" Raven answered, still refusing to look anywhere near Beast Boy

"Um…is he from Titans East?" Beast Boy asked, sounding a bit afraid and uncertain

"No" Raven answered immediately, she heard Beast Boy exhale deeply, seemingly out of relief, but she shook the thought away as she saw him look at her again

"Is he… from our Tower?" the young Changeling asked Raven silently

"…Yes…" Raven responded again, taking in a deep breath

'_Now or never Raven' _Bravery spoke from inside Raven's mind in Nevermore

'_Yeah! C'mon Rae! You can do it! Tell that cutie how much we love him!' _Happy Squealed from inside Nevermore starting a large chorus of 'yes' and 'agreed' from the rest of Raven's emotions. Except from Timid who pleaded Raven not to tell Beast Boy out of fear of rejection, but she was slowly being brought out of her shy thoughts as Bravery egged her on. But before Raven could actually saw anything, Beast Boy's voice broke the silence again

"Is he half robot?" Beast Boy asked

"No" Raven responded. She heard Beast Boy exhale disappointedly, as his shoulders slumped down and his ears drooped down, much like a depressed or wounded dog

"He wears a mask, and shouts 'Titans Go' all the time doesn't he?" Beast Boy assumed with a very depressing look on his face

"Oh _hell _no!" Raven answered in disgust, feeling herself vomit a bit in her mouth. Beast Boy's ears raised again. Suddenly he grew a smile from ear to ear, but then it faded just soon as it appeared. This threw Raven for yet another loop.

"Then I don't know who it is" Beast Boy said as he turned away

"Are you really that dense Beast Boy?" it was Raven's turn to ask the questions

"Hey! Don't go insulting me while I'm down" Beast Boy shot back, but not as angrily as he wanted it to come out

"Beast Boy, what other male did you not guess from _this _tower? C'mon I know even _you _can figure this one out" Raven replied with a slight smirk, despite the fact that she felt like caving in and falling flat on the ground, from her nerves getting the best of her.

"Ummm….silkie?" Beast Boy asked

"Ok, now you're starting to get on _my _nerves. Damn it Beast Boy! I love _you!" _Raven practically shouted to the heavens. As soon as her confession slipped out, she slapped her hands over her mouth. Her cheeks as red as could be. Beast Boy looked down at her and gave her a smile.

"I knew the entire time Rae, I just wanted _you _to say it first" Beast Boy chuckled confidently. Raven felt shocked that she was just outsmarted by Beast Boy of all people.

'_Wow, even I didn't see that one coming'_ Knowledge commented from nevermore, while fixing her glasses nonchalantly.

"Uh…." Raven was at a loss of words, as her cheeks felt red hot. But she felt a soft grasp at her hands; she looked down and saw Beast Boy grab her hands gently.

"I love you too Raven" Beast Boy smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed Raven on her charka

"Really?" Raven looked up, fighting the strong urge to jump for joy in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"Really, really Raven" Beast Boy replied with a smile, Raven smiled back

'_Kiss him!' Bravery shouted_

'_Smooch that green hunk!' Happy concurred_

'_Pfft! Kiss him? Ravish him where he stands! Show him how sexy we think he is!' Lust suggested in a very…well, lusty approach _

'_No! Just wait! Maybe he doesn't…want to kiss us' Timid whispered still unsure of the situation_

Raven just stood there stupidly staring at Beast Boy, while he just looked across the sea with a content smile on his face.

'_What are you waiting for Raven! KISS HIM!' Knowledge yelled_

'_C'mon droopy, kiss that handsome barrel son of a b—' _

'_Rude!' Happy scolded the very vulgar emotion_

'_Well he is' Rude tried to justify herself _

"Uhh…."Raven stuttered as she continued to stare at Beast Boy with wide eyes from beneath her hood. Beast Boy looked down at her and raised an eyebrow out of concern.

"Hey Rae, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked worriedly (A/N: Hehe! That line rhymed XD)

"_KISS HIM!" _Ravens emotions yelled so loudly, it nearly gave Raven a headache

Raven just looked up and did the unthinkable. She grabbed Beast Boy's cheeks and smashed her lips against his. Beast Boy was in complete shock but quickly regained his composure as he returned the favor by holding the small of Raven's back with one of his hands and stroking her cheek with his other hand. Raven and her emotions were ecstatic by the feeling of Beast Boy's lips against their own. Yes, even the emotions could feel the kiss in all its admiration and love. Even Anger was feeling weak at the knees by her so called 'Beast's' hungry lips against her own, she could practically feel the Beast inside the kiss and she was in seventh heaven to say the least.

Raven slowly and softly moved her lips in rhythm with Beast Boy. Raven licked his lips for permission to enter, which he agreed by opening his mouth and having his tongue meet hers in a lovers dance. Raven's knees finally gave way as she fell forward but was caught in time by Beast Boy, without having to break the kiss. Finally after a few more minutes of euphoric lip locking, the two new lovers slowly broke away with red cheeks but happy smiles on their faces. Beast Boy reached and cupped Raven's face again.

"I love you Raven, and don't you ever forget that" Beast Boy whispered softly. Raven smiled and took the penny that was still in Beast Boy's right hand and held it up to her lips as she gently kissed it before bringing it down and clasped it over her heart.

"I could never forget that Beast Boy" Raven whispered as a tear of pure happiness slipped down her cheek.

"Yeah, neither can I" Beast Boy responded as he lifted the back of his top uniform to reveal numerous scars he received from Raven over the years. Raven looked guilty and was about to apologize before Beast Boy yet again beat her to the punch

"This one is my favorite" Beast Boy pointed to a spot above his naval to expose a pretty big scar in the shape of a heart, but what got Raven the most was what looked to be a tattoo of a Raven and a Beast inside the scar.

"How…"

"Don't ask" Beast Boy laughed. Raven looked up and laughed with him. Beast Boy smiled before he embraced Raven and the two lovers stood there the rest of night, knowing very well that the rest of their lives would be spent together.

"So you see Hope, that's why that penny is _very _important to mommy" Raven explained to her four year old daughter. Her daughter looked down at her small animal slippers and twirled her feet in shame.

"So can you help mommy to find the penny?" Raven asked her small daughter softly

"Ok mommy" Hope responded quietly

"Good" Raven responded with a smile as she held her daughter's hand and proceeded to search her suburban home.

Beast Boy, or Garfield Logan, as he was now being called, was in bed feeling under the weather thanks to a flu he caught. While he was napping and Raven was miserably trying to cook him a decent vegetarian meal, Hope snuck into her parents' room and took her mother's 'shiny' penny and played with it along with her other toys. When she heard her mother call her for dinner, Hope dropped the penny and lost it somewhere in her room. So when Raven entered her room she shared with her husband Beast Boy, she noticed that her precious penny was missing. So that where she and her daughter were now, in Hope's room searching every inch for that one little penny.

"Found it mommy!" Hope cried out happily as she held the penny in the air like a trophy. Raven sighed in relief before gently taking the penny from her daughter's small innocent hands and hugged Hope.

"Now do you know not to play with mommy and daddy's things without permission?" Raven asked tenderly again

"Yes mommy, and I'm sowwy. I thought it was just a penny" Hope explained innocently. Raven smiled before kissing her daughter on her own Charka and pinched her pointy ears lovingly and gesturing for her to leave. Raven smiled as she saw her daughter run off happily to play with some of the toys Beast Boy bought for her. Raven walked across the hallway and entered her own room to see Beast Boy sitting up in bed and slowly and hesitantly sipping the tea Raven made for him. He figured Raven's tea was a wise choice over her home-made tofu chicken noodle soup. A wise choice it was. Raven chuckled as she saw her husband make funny faces and stick out his tongue after every sip.

"It takes an acquired taste, but drink up, you need it to feel better" Raven informed him as she sat on his lap and stroked his cheek. Beast Boy smiled as he finished the tea and drifted to sleep. Raven smiled again before she laid down on top of Beast Boy and rested her head on her husband's chest. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the lucky penny and placed on top Beast Boy's heart.

"It's not just a penny" Raven whispered before she too drifted off to slept along with Beast Boy.

END OF STORY

A/N: Well hopefully that made up for my long absence. Again I am VERY sorry! I don't mean to take these long hiatuses, but life is really getting hard and busy on me (That's what she said! XD). Good news though! Me and xxgabigailxx are planning on writing a story together so get ready for that ;D Also I do have quite a few ideas for BB/Rae onshots and stories that I would LOVE to get posted up, so let's just hope and wait my schedule doesn't get too busy too soon :/

Anyways, at a time like this, REVIEWS would be SOOOO helpful! SO PLEASE READ and REVIEW please! :)

But until next time (hopefully not too long lol) this is your friendly neighborhood Chico Magnifico signing out ;D


	15. Drabbles

**Dance**

I'll never forget my first dance with Raven. Ironically she was the one who taught me. On the roof of the tower, no one around, just Raven and I. Smiling when she laid her head on my shoulder. And I could have sworn I felt her fingers graze the back of my head, and the tips of my pointy ears.

I knew it.

**Gentleman**

It was my first date with Raven. I couldn't believe it! Everything was going great! Robin was paying for everything in full, including an expensive dinner at Jump City's highest rated French restaurant. Cyborg even fixed me up a nice suit for the occasion. And Starfire let me know everything I had to do to impress Raven. It helped that Raven admitted everything she would like on her first date.

After our dinner, we decided to head to a play Raven wanted to see. As we turned the corner to cross the street, I noticed a big puddle off the curb of the road.

Thinking quickly, I took off my sports coat and laid it over the puddle, bowing politely and gesturing for her to cross first.

She just raised an eyebrow and stood there as I stared back confused. Before I knew it, she surrounded herself in her black aurora, shielding herself from a big truck that drove by. It ran over my coat and soaked me in dirty street water. I still stood there, hunched over, soaking wet, freezing cold, and humiliated.

But then I heard the most angelic sound ever.

Raven laughing.

It was a quiet, controlled little giggle, but it made me crack out in a grin as I stood up. She smiled slightly before planting a small kiss on my cheek and crossed the street with me on her heels.

**Threat **

How dare he? How dare that green fool threaten me like that?

Just because I didn't want to play some stupid video game about two drug-addict brothers, going on some intoxicated spree through a fantasy sewage system, trying to save some damsel in distress from an obsessed dragon? Not to mention the game itself was older than both of us!

That's hardly a reason for Beast Boy to push the envelope as far as he did.

"Rae, if you don't play with me then….no late night massages for a week!"

That. Monster.

**Forest**

It's been years since we've married. I still remember the day we moved out of the tower into the single-family home he bought with the inheritance his parents left him.

We had three beautiful kids since then. All of which who have grown up, started their own lives, and moved on, just as we have at their age.

We've been through thick and then. We fought, we loved, we cried, and for the life of me, he finally succeeded in making me laugh.

In his words, "the highlight of our marriage." Moron.

But my favorite thing of all has to be waking up to his forest green eyes every morning.

**Nightmare**

Every night he would wake up to a start. Gasping for breath. And only until he looked beside him and checked his wife's steady breathing would he get up from bed and walk out the door to the room across the hall.

Gently he would peer open the door and tip-toe through the small bedroom and reach the baby's crib.

As he looked down at his firstborn daughter, his ungloved hands would gently stroke her small violet head. Smiling as she leaned her sleeping little face against her father's loving caress.

But as the moonlight shone through the window, his hands were revealed as claws. He snatched his arm out of the crib and looked at his reflection within the glass.

His only wish was that his daughter would never realize what kind of monster rest within him.

**Overwhelming **

Every time he would hug me from behind; Happy would squeal inside of my mind.

Brave would applaud him as he delivered the final blow to Cinderblock.

Desire would drool as he finished his workouts before drying off his sweaty green skin.

Knowledge respected him for his honorable, but unsuccessful, attempts at playing me in chess.

Anger would explode furiously at his repeatedly stupid pranks.

Crude loved to shoot down his lame jokes every now and then.

But whenever he kissed me. Whether chastely or passionately; Love would buckle at her knees. And she would manifest herself outside my mind, when I feel his grip around my waist tighten ever so slightly.

Having Beast Boy in my life was overwhelming. But every minute was worth its weight in gold

**Rules**

One had to very cautious around Raven in the day. She was a very organized and precise woman. Garfield, having been married to her, knew better than anyone. She had a very rigorous set of rules to abide by at home.

Garfield had to mind his manners at the dinner table and chew with his mouth close, else spend all night getting glared at and ignored by the former heroine.

He couldn't watch TV until the kids were tucked in and fast asleep.

Snacks in the bed were strictly forbidden, unless otherwise approved for a special occasion by her highness.

The lights and darks had to be separated from the color and cottons beforehand in order for Raven to do the laundry. Otherwise Garfield would have to wear dirty clothes to work.

Video Games were permitted, as long as they weren't too violent or suggestive.

While most men would pull out their hair at the idea of such a set of rules, Garfield was quite fine with these regulations.

Because by night; Raven was a totally different person. She would always know how to reward her man for being a good boy.

**Prediction **

I was never predicted to live past my sixteenth birthday. My 'father' was to use me as a portal to enter this dimension and destroy it. But I never accounted on meeting four people who would change my life and ultimately, my 'destiny.'

I now had a true father figure in Robin. Someone who actually cared for my well being more than I thought I could myself. Like a father who gave hope and motivation to their child, Robin helped me through my time as a Teen Titan.

Cyborg became the older brother I never thought I needed. Like Robin, he also watched out for me constantly. He was far more overprotective of me than anyone else though, and that got a little annoying sometimes, especially since I still am a young lady with certain wants in life. But he would always be there to lend a helping hand when I needed it. And I always appreciated it.

Starfire became the closest person to a sister that I could ever have. She was the complete opposite of me. She had a bubbly personality with her heart upon her sleeve. Naïve when it came to most earth customs and obsessed with anything and everything girly. But even still, she was also a young lady who had the same wants as me…shockingly. But we'll always be sisters.

And that's everyone. No one else left to mention. Nope.

…Ok fine.

Then there's Beast Boy.

Where do I begin?

Beast Boy is absolutely everything I could ever hate in life all wrapped up into one green, disturbing, and annoying individual.

He was reckless on missions. He was misbehaved around visiting heroes and other company. He was nosey when I've told him a thousand times NOT to bud in my business. And that's not an exaggeration, I actually have a counter; he just broke one thousand thirteen. A milestone for him.

He was stupid beyond comprehension with his ridiculous pranks and taste in recreational activity. Playing non-stop video games before breakfast, lunch, and dinner will only rot his mind; or what's left of it.

I don't even want to mention how unfunny his jokes are. Ugh. He actually believes he will get me to laugh and smile one day with those lame excuses for yarns. Good luck with that.

And did I mention he was green?

That greatly annoys me. It really does.

Why you may ask? Because I find it annoying how unbelievably cute he looks now with his matured face, protruding fang, deep thick eyebrows, and pointy ears.

Those ears. I hate them. And yet I love them. The way they show more emotion than Beast Boy does himself. How they perk up when he's happy or excited. Or when he's sad, disappointed, or guilty, they deflate to the side of his head.

I can't believe he's taller than me now. Or how impressive his body has developed over the years. I could spend hours staring at his back. Just his back.

But the worst thing about Beast Boy…is his unconditional love. His love for his friends. For me. I don't know what he see's in me, but I know very well of his affections for me. I am an empath after all.

All those years ago, when we were only kids, I assumed it was just a crush. Especially when Terra popped in and out like a bad zit. But through the years I felt it coming off in waves stronger and stronger until it go to the point that I couldn't ignore it anymore. I almost felt bad for the fool. Almost.

But of course, the idiot had to fall for the only unlovable person.

But then I began to realize why he did all those things he did for me. Why he would always insist on having me join in with the team on their outings or movie nights.

Why he would always ask my opinion on a matter, no matter how trivial or crucial the situation may have been.

Why he would try so hard to make me smile. Why he craved my attention over everyone else's.

And up until now…I've come to accept that…I may have been hindering some affectionate feelings for him as well.

Now who would have predicted that?

Please Review. Thanks.


End file.
